Prince of the Desert, Prince of the Jungle
by Twitcher
Summary: Being betrothed isn't easy when you have no idea who your future spouse will be. Inbetween divine powers, elements and the possibility of a war it's hard to get to know them as well. AxelxRoxas no likeie no readie. AU set in ancient Egypt
1. Chapter 1

**_Long Author's Note of Darkness_: **_Hi! Well this idea just randomly popped into my head and demanded to be written so, here it is! I'm not stopping Paralyzed or anything. I just need to have something else to work on so I can alternate between the two stories so that I don't go mad… I really hope you'll enjoy this. It's set in ancient times but not in any particular civilization. I do see the desert as Egyptian rather than the Agrabah deal though._

_**Disclaimer of DOOM!**__ I don't own the characters. So stop searching my pockets already…_

* * *

The desert is a hot, dry land but not without beauty. The King rules with a gentle hand and a strong sense of justice. The people are civilized and content. They build great temples and monuments to their Gods. Great artists, architects, authors and musicians thrive. All is well.

The jungle is a wet, warm land, beautiful and dangerous. Their chief is just and passionate. Strains of music are often heard twisting through the jungle; music is a part of these people's lives. Their shamans teach the ancient magic to all. They are a content nation.

The desert lies next to the jungle, a wide river separating the lands. They are on good terms, frequently visiting and trading.

The Prince of the Desert is possibly one of the most gorgeous creatures around. He has blonde hair and azure eyes that put gold and sapphire to shame. Although he is small he makes up for his height with the size of his heart. Nothing is beneath his attention; everything under the sun fascinates him.

The Prince of the Jungle is a loud, zealous boy. He has bright red hair, bottle green eyes and inhumanly fine features that are characteristic of his family. He is unusually adept at the fire magic and spends hours playing with the element. He is a great composer and musician but isn't as committed to it as he is to his magic. He has the curiosity and playfulness of a child but a fierce temper.

They were destined to be together.

Roxas sat in the hot courtyard beneath the paopu trees. He was studying a scroll written by a philosopher of his father's court with dedication. It was a theory about the divine power that the priests possessed and where it came from. This topic had caught Roxas's eye when he had seen a priest heal a young girl of her horrendous injuries caused by an off target fishing spear. She had been almost dead one minute and walking out the door to finish her shopping the next. Roxas wondered if he could do that some day. As first in line to inherit his father's throne he wanted to know everything about anything so he could help their lands benefit and stay strong.

A slight noise distracted him and he raised his striking eyes to the source. It was Sora, his younger brother. As the younger, Sora would never sit on the throne even if Roxas were to die. It was a rule that had been in practice since the first desert kings. The throne would go to the oldest of the brother of the king's children, in their case that would be Tidus, their oldest cousin. Sora was to be the head of the military instead, a prospect that he was pleased with, for though he was strong and agile he was a bit of an airhead unless he had a weapon in his hand.

Roxas rolled his scroll up. He would ask Zexion, the author, about some of the more complicated speculations in it later. Anyway he wouldn't get much more reading done with Sora around.

"Good morning Roxas," Sora called cheerfully, striding across the hot paving stones around the pool in the center of the courtyard.

Roxas checked the shadows and shook his head. "No Sora. It's past midday. Good afternoon."

Sora sighed. "Must you always be right?"

Roxas smiled affectionately at his brother as he sat next to him. Despite being polar opposites they were very close and neither was afraid of asking the other for advice. Sora tended to need advice more than Roxas but the times when Roxas actually did need help Sora was more than happy to help, with some mockery thrown in for good measure.

"Are you nervous about today Roxas?"

Roxas laughed slightly. Today was the day he found out who he was betrothed to. There had been much discussion among his parents and the advisers over who was going to be his One. Boy or girl it didn't matter, just as long as it was someone who he could love. That had been his only condition. Because who wants to spend their life with someone they don't love?

"I guess I am a little anxious."

Sora waited and when it became apparent that Roxas wasn't going to say anything more he nudged him in the side. "Think they'll be good to look at?"

Roxas frowned. "Sora, looks aren't everything."

"Think they'll be good at love making?"

"Sora!" Roxas cried, blushing a light pink. "You shouldn't speak of that!"

Sora just grinned at his brother's discomfort. He was a shy one and that made him easy to tease and, as a younger brother, teasing was one of Sora's favourite pastimes. He watched as Roxas took up his scroll again in a bid to hide the blush on his face. He was always reading something. Sora didn't get it. Roxas could spend hours sitting, just watching a bug or reading one of the hundreds of scrolls in the library. Sora had tried to join in with these activities but generally got bored after five minutes.

"So what are you reading about today Roxas?"

"Another one of Zexion's theories. It's about the power that the priests wield. Zexion reckons that we are all capable of unlocking the abilities but the training would be quite hard."

Sora wrinkled his nose. "Why don't you just ask High Priest Xemnas about it?"

Roxas turned his eyes to Sora's identical ones. "Because he scares me witless."

This made Sora laugh so hard that he fell backwards onto the dry ground. Roxas watched with a reproachful expression on his face. By the time Sora had gathered himself, Roxas was halfway across the courtyard.

"You are such a child Sora," he called as he crossed the threshold into the corridor and Sora raced to catch up.

They wandered down the light, breezy hallway and separated at the library door. Roxas went in while Sora went off to find Riku for some sparring practice.

The library was where Roxas spent a fair amount of his time. The room was white, as all the rooms in the palace were with painted designs depicting the wonders of the desert. The library's designs were the patterns found in the sand and they were painted on in a light beige colour. The racks of the scrolls were made of wood from the jungle lands. They were like pigeonholes for each scroll and took up most of the large room. Some lounge chairs and low tables were in the center of the room and it was there that Zexion the philosopher sat.

He looked up from the old scroll he was studying when he heard the footsteps of the Prince.

"My Prince, a pleasure it is to see you."

Roxas smiled. "It is good to see you as well Zexion. The scroll you lent me was fascinating. I was wondering if you could go over it again with me when you have some spare time."

Zexion nodded. "I would like that but it won't be soon. I have much translation to do."

"Oh? What are you translating?"

"Some ancient rites from the Jungle People."

Roxas raised his eyebrows. Recently relations with that race was becoming much more intimate. Many diplomats had been sent and received. He knew several of the important sub chiefs in their society but had never met the main chief or his family.

"I thought they spoke the same tongue as we do."

Zexion inclined his head. "They do, but they also have a very old language that not many of them speak any more. The shaman and the chiefs do but many of the commoners don't," he explained. When he looked up he saw a familiar glint in the eyes of the prince that told him that this matter had caught his attention.

"Can you teach me this tongue?" Roxas asked excitedly.

Zexion chuckled. "You'll have to learn the writing system first. I'll give you their alphabet and you may study them for lessons."

Roxas smiled happily.

"By the way there are around three thousand symbols."

Roxas was unable to stop his jaw dropping. "That many?"

Zexion smirked. The daunting prospect of learning every single symbol wasn't going to stop Roxas. He'd persevere, grumble a lot, ask why Zexion had allowed him to do this but he would get it done. It was like the time he decided he wanted to learn the names of all the constellations known to man. It had taken him months, sleepless nights and Sora couldn't go near him unless he wanted to be castrated.

"Yes my dear Prince. Three thousand," Zexion said and smiled sweetly.

Roxas was just about to reply when the gong for lunch sounded. He inclined his head to Zexion. "Would you accompany me to the dining chamber?"

Zexion rolled up his scroll and tucked it under his arm. "Of course."

The two walked down the open hallways to the dining hall. Roxas tried to suppress a feeling on anxiety that was building just below his ribs. Every time he saw his parents he was reminded of what was going to happen that evening. His father was easier to deal with. He acted as though nothing was going on and Roxas was grateful for his indifference. His mother however was a trial. She winked at him and giggled, nudging her friends or attendants whenever he walked past. This behavior had gone on for about a week now and Roxas was beginning to tire of it. For a fully-grown woman with three children she was acting like a teenaged girl. Sora had only mentioned the subject once but Namine was almost as bad as his mother.

"Roxas, brother!"

Speak of the devil.

"Oh good afternoon Namine," Roxas said, feeling the building nerves grow slightly.

"Princess Namine, an honor indeed to see you," Zexion murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead, as was custom in their land.

Namine grabbed her brother's hand and skipped alongside him. "So Brother, are you excited about tonight's announcement? I know I am most eager to learn who will be my new sibling-in-law!"

Roxas winced. She was genuinely keyed up and happy for him but she had simply assumed that he was enthusiastic too. The simple truth was that his sister was a major airhead. "I must confess Sister that I feel some anxiety towards the matter."

Beside him Zexion turned to him with curiosity.

"But why you silly boy? It is to be a joyous occasion!" Namine cried, confused by her brother.

Roxas sighed. "Namine, you know what marriage is here right?"

Namine nodded. "A sealed contract of love that may never be broken. I know that Brother. Do I look uneducated to you?"

Roxas decided not to answer her question. "Well what if this person isn't right for me? Or doesn't love me? What if they are a cruel monster? I'd be miserable if I had to spend my life with someone like that."

Namine considered for a moment. "I wouldn't worry Brother. Mother and Father would never do that. They wouldn't force you into a situation that would make you unhappy."

This was one of Namine's rare moments of sense. She had them occasionally when she channeled the divine power. She had been born under the Goddesses star and was destined to be a High Priestess. Her fourteenth birthday was drawing near and it was then that the Priestesses would take her away to a temple until she was twenty-one. Then she would return and carry out her duties as a princess.

Roxas smiled. "Thank you Namine."

Namine giggled. "Roxas I confess, if the Goddess hadn't explained your qualms to me I wouldn't have understood at all."

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes at Zexion who smiled slightly.

They reached the dining hall. It was a room with a long, elegant table draped in white. The tiled floor was always kept clean and the pictures painted onto the walls depicted the shafts of wheat and barley. Sitting at the head of the table was Roxas's father, King Cloud. He was in full ceremonial clothing as per usual. This consisted of his golden circlet, a fancy necklace that covered from his neck to just below his pecs, a leather belt holding his below the knee linen kilt in place. (Remember I've based their land on ancient Egypt. They didn't wear pants because it was too hot in the desert.) His mother, Aerith sat to his right. She wore the traditional linen dress and light jewelry. Namine wore the same. Roxas, Sora and Zexion just wore the kilt and sandals and left it at that.

"Good afternoon Mother," Roxas said, kissing her forehead. He moved to bow to his father but was surprised when his father grabbed his wrist and kissed his forehead. This was supposed to be a mark of respect and Cloud scarcely used it.

"I greet you well my son," Cloud said and gestured to the empty place at his left.

Roxas took the seat and stared at his plate in confusion. His father was never all that affectionate. Sora sniggered at him but then stopped abruptly when Namine kicked him in the shins hard. Roxas raised his head to examine the company at the table. There was Tidus, Zexion and an empty space. They were obviously waiting for someone.

The question of who was answered when Riku pulled aside the gauzy drapes that covered the door. He bowed to the King before taking his place beside Sora, kissing his forehead gently.

Then the attendants brought in the food and general talk began. Roxas kept his talk to a minimum. He didn't want cause for the matter of his betrothal to come into the conversation. It would be rather awkward for him. His mother was already trying to catch his eye, but he kept his gaze glued to his plate. He could sense Sora's amusement beside him.

"Roxas, how goes your studies?" his father asked suddenly.

Roxas raised his head. "They go well Father."

Cloud smiled, pleased. "And what topic are you studying with Zexion at this time?"

"The language of the Jungle People," Roxas answered hesitantly.

The King raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?" He then turned to speak to Riku about the state of his archers.

Roxas was immensely glad when the meal ended. Riku and Zexion had kissed everyone's foreheads and left, leaving only the Royal Family behind. Tidus completed the family as his parents had been killed in a raid while traveling through the mountains. He was generally loud and got on well with Sora who was the same age as him.

"Roxas."

Roxas turned away from his conversation with Tidus and faced his Father. Cloud looked vaguely uncomfortable. This meant his engagement was going to be brought up.

"As you know the announcement of your betrothed is tonight. It is an important ceremony and I expect you to be in full ceremonial clothing."

Roxas shuddered. He hated the ceremonial clothes. The heavy gold neck ornaments made him sweat. And he'd have to wear that horrid eyeliner. He'd get Namine to do that for him. She was amazing with the make up.

"That goes for you too," Cloud told Sora, Tidus and Namine.

Namine gave a little cry of delight while Tidus and Sora slumped visably.

They left the room together, Roxas and Sora complaining loudly about the dress code for tonight.

"Oh honestly, it isn't that bad," Namine said exasperatedly.

Tidus grunted. "Well you're a girl. You're supposed to like wearing fancy clothes."

That statement earned him a smack to his head.

"Let's go swimming!" Sora cried suddenly.

Namine and Tidus agreed and they all turned to Roxas who shook his head.

"I'm not really in the mood right now," he told them apologetically.

They shrugged and left him in the hallway. He sighed and wondered what to do with the time until this evening. He didn't particularly feel like reading or talking with anyone. He decided on taking a bath. He beckoned to an attendant standing in the hall and asked her to help him ready the bathing chamber. She smiled and accompanied him down to the underground room.

The bathing chamber was an amazing room. A large square hole with, lined with stone like the walls and floor was set into the middle of the floor with small two-stone high walls to stop the water from spilling out. It was filled by opening a hatch in the side that let water from a nearby hot spring run into the bath. Candles illuminated the room gently. The attendant laid out the oils and clean linen for him. He gave her a gold piece for her troubles and she left him to it.

He removed his sandals, kilt and underwear and climbed into the bath, sinking into the hot water. He sighed and shut his eyes. He remembered when his mother made him bathe with Sora and how Sora used to splash him all the time or try to hold his breath underwater and nearly drown. He reached for the oils and began cleaning himself. The heady aroma made him feel drowsy and he was unable to resist taking a nap.

"Roxas! Roxas!"

He opened his eyes and sat up with a start. He had been deeply asleep. Sora was standing at the door. He lowered himself further into the now cooler water so he wouldn't see anything.

"Seen it before Roxas," Sora laughed. "Anyway come on. Mother's going spare because she wants to dress you for the ceremony and it's beginning soon."

Roxas's bundle of nerves grew slightly. He nodded and shooed Sora out of the room so he could dress. He let the water drain out by opening the hole at the bottom and heaved himself out, his limbs feeling shaky from the heat. He wrapped his kilt around himself and left the room, finding Sora waiting outside.

"Mother wants you in her dressing room," Sora told him.

Roxas nodded. He felt Sora put his arm around him and they walked up to their mother's rooms. These were his last moments of freedom. Not that he really bothered with other girls or boys but it had been nice to know that he could if he wanted to.

"I can sort of see where you're coming from Roxas. I mean you don't even know whether your One is going to be a woman or a man," Sora said as they walked the hallways illuminated by the sunset. Then he got a mischievous grin. "Wouldn't it be funny if it was Tidus!"

"Sora!" Roxas yelled and backed away from him. "Don't even jest!"

Sora shrugged. "It was just a joke…"

Roxas made an aggravated noise and strode down the corridor with Sora clattering after him, trying to make him see the funny side.

Roxas usually liked visiting his mother. Her rooms were all decorated tastefully and were joined with his father's. The air smelt of her perfume and the scented candles that she liked to burn. Two female attendants stood by her doors; a disgruntled Tidus had already been captured. Roxas cringed. When they were spotted one grabbed Sora and the other went for Roxas. Sora was dragged, protesting all the way back to the bathing chamber while Roxas was hauled into his mother's dressing room.

"Roxas, my baby!" Aerith cried dramatically when he was ushered inside. She swooped down, trailing gauzy material from her formal tunic and pulled him into a spine-cracking hug.

"Good evening Mother," Roxas said, sounding slightly strangled.

Aerith was almost _too_ excited. She had apparently had his clothes picked out several moons early and had no qualms about completely undressing her son and leaving him to stand there while she attacked his hair. When she finally gave up on his hair and gave him his clothes he had to stop himself from crying out in horror. The kilt was made of heavier linen and was pristine white, the folds crisp. He had a woven belt with beads of semi-precious stones hanging from it, making it impossible for him to make a single move without attracting attention to himself. His neck ornament was horribly heavy and he couldn't wait to take it off. He pulled on his good sandals and winced. They were definitely going to give him blisters. His mother made him sit perfectly still while she outlined his eyes in sticky black kohl and put the horrible red paste on his lips. She carefully placed his golden circlet on his head and smiled.

"There," she said tenderly and to Roxas's horror, she was crying.

"Mother…"

She sniffed. "Sorry. You just look so grown up," she said and pulled him into another hug.

_I look more like a girl,_ Roxas thought irritably.

A call from behind the door curtains broke the maternal tension.

"Mother, are you finished dressing Roxas?" Sora asked.

Aerith let Roxas go and pulled the curtains back so that Sora could see Roxas. Sora was dressed almost identically to Roxas except his jewelry and belt weren't as flashy and he wore no circlet. Namine was also there, dressed in a pretty white tunic with her hair strung with beads. Sora and Roxas stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. They felt ridiculous.

"Honestly Roxas you look so much like a girl," Sora laughed.

"Stop making me laugh! I'll ruin my eyeliner," Roxas gasped, trying to stop tears of mirth from forming.

Namine rolled her eyes and exchanged a 'look' with her mother. When Sora and Roxas had righted themselves they set off through the torch lit palace. Roxas was surprised at how long he had spent at his mother's mercy, night had fallen and the cooler air was refreshing. They stopped outside the throne room.

"Now Roxas, I must confess that we thought more of your happiness than our country. We are parents before rulers," Aerith said gently, her hands on Roxas's shoulders.

"I know," Roxas said self-consciously.

Sora and Namine looked on as their mother embraced their older brother again.

"All the court is here. Lets not keep them waiting any longer," Aerith said and pulled the curtains back.

Roxas felt the strings of nerves that had been building in his abdomen suddenly pull into a tight knot at the sight of the court sitting on either side of the room. Tidus was with Zexion and they gave him a small wave. At the center of the room opposite the door his father sat on the throne, an empty seat next to him for Aerith. Their mother walked in front of Roxas who was flanked by Sora and Namine. When they reached the throne Roxas stopped and watched as his mother and siblings kissed his father's forehead and took their places, Aerith beside Cloud, Namine stood beside their mother and Sora by their father. All eyes were trained on Roxas.

Cloud stood and kissed his son's forehead and Roxas returned the gesture. Cloud then addressed the whole court.

"My son, Roxas is my heir. Tonight he will learn who will be his One. The person who he will be bound to for eternity," Cloud told them. Roxas felt that this was rather unnecessary. Everyone knew why he or she was here.

"At this moment the person chosen to be my son's One is being told the same thing. Their family has agreed to accept our Prince into their arms," Cloud then focused back onto Roxas. "Roxas will you respect our choice and uphold your duty as a Prince of our lands?"

Roxas took a deep breath. "I will. Nothing will break my promise."

Cloud smiled slightly. "Good you speak the truth," he paused. "Roxas. Your One is Axel, Prince of the Jungle People."

* * *

_Woah that was long… But now I have to keep that up. I always try to keep my chapters longer than the first… I hope you enjoyed this and I would love to find out what you thought of it! Hope to see you again soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not As Long Author's Note of Darkness: **__Part two me amigos/amigas. Oh yeah, this chapter is dedicated to Seka-chan for her mad proof reading skillz and because she's my best friend. Get better soon Sekie! Seriously, I'm dying of boring. And my English is taking a turn for the worstest._

_**Disclaimer of DOOOOM: **__I don't own the characters because my allowance isn't enough to afford them._

_**Recap of Awesomeness:**_ _Cloud smiled slightly. "Good you speak the truth," he paused. "Roxas. Your One is Axel, Prince of the Jungle People."_

* * *

Roxas grunted as he scrubbed the last traces of kohl from his eyes. It was late, around midday and he had only just awoken due to his dearest brother. He was now in his tiled washing room, which was empty except for him, a basin of water and a change of clothes.

Last night's ceremony and feast had gone on into the small hours. He couldn't remember many of the details of the feast as he suspected he had indulged a little too freely in the wine but he could remember the announcement.

Axel was his One.

The little he knew about Axel had all come from visitors from the Jungle. They had nothing but good to say of him but that didn't really reassure him. He had never met Axel and yet he was expected to spend the rest of his life with him. All he actually knew about his new fiancé was that he had red hair and that wasn't particularly useful information anyway.

He arranged the folds of his kilt, pulled on his sandals and left for the library. He needed to talk to someone with an ounce of sense and he wasn't going to find that with his family, except maybe Cloud but he was probably very busy or just drunk. Roxas had a feeling that the truth was the former; Cloud could really take his alcohol.

He managed to reach the library without being spotted and slipped inside. Zexion was hard at work on a text and didn't become aware of him until he cleared his throat for the fourth time.

"Ah, sorry Prince Roxas," Zexion said tiredly, pressing his lips briefly to Roxas's forehead. "I didn't notice you."

Roxas nodded and sank down beside Zexion, sighing deeply. This made Zexion chuckle.

"What?" Roxas asked rudely.

"I'm sorry my Prince but your behavior is typical of any royal just engaged."

"Well Zexion, I'm glad that you manage to find humor in my situation at least," Roxas muttered in a disgruntled tone.

Zexion raised his eyebrows and scrutinized the young prince. Either Roxas was inflicted by a sore head from last night's celebration or he was genuinely worried by the prospect of marriage. He decided it was probably a mixture of the two judging by the way Roxas kept flinching whenever a loud noise came from outside and the troubled expression on his face.

"Zexion. What the hell shall I do? I know nothing of my betrothed except for his hair colour," Roxas muttered, covering his face with his hands.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "You really don't seem to have your wits about you this morning."

Roxas glared even though the statement was true. Anxiety and wine were not a good mix if one wanted to remain sharp.

"If you want to know, ask around. This palace is a breeding ground for gossip."

"Ah… Thank you Zexion…" Roxas said eventually, feeling like an ignorant child. He stood and began walking out of the room. "I shall see you again soon."

Zexion waved a hand. "Just make sure you stay sober at the next feast my Prince."

Roxas couldn't really come up with anything to shoot back so he settled for ignoring the philosopher's last statement.

He was planning on seeing Namine. She was generally up to date on most gossip due to the fact that she could exploit her power to gain information depending on whether the Goddess was in a good mood. When she was, Namine would get her gossip fix. When she wasn't, Namine would get a terrible headache and have to lie down. Roxas didn't really find it easy to sympathize with her over the matter.

When he was halfway to his destination, the gong for lunch sounded. This made him want to use a rather colourful curse he'd picked up from Riku but there were several attendants nearby so he settled for mouthing it instead. He then whirled around and stomped off in the direction of the dining hall, leaving said attendants to wonder what had put the usually gentle boy into such a foul mood.

He was the last to arrive at the dining hall. Assembled there were Cloud, Aerith, Sora, Namine, Tidus and Riku. Roxas raised his eyebrows when he saw Riku. The young General and best friend of Sora had been showing up at more and more family occasions. Roxas had a feeling that it was Sora's doing and he knew that Sora's kind gestures towards Riku weren't unappreciated. He suspected that Riku was nursing a soft spot for his younger brother, who was totally oblivious. Typical.

"Roxas," Aerith said in greeting and hugged her son when he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Good afternoon Mother," Roxas muttered.

Cloud was scrutinizing his son. He seemed just as up tight as he had been yesterday, the knowledge of who his One was hadn't relaxed him a bit. He made a note to ask Zexion what was troubling the boy. Seeing as Roxas generally confided in Zexion he would probably know.

Roxas bowed to his father, who inclined his head back. He then took his seat and was dragged into a conversation about the military with Riku and Sora. Apparently Riku had come up with a new training method and was dying to try it out. This new system required going to the river at the borders of the land and swimming up stream against the current for a set time every day. Roxas thought that anyone willing to do that must be utterly out of their mind. That's probably why Sora was eager to try it too.

"But Riku, what of the risks? If one got too tired they'd drown," Roxas pointed out.

Riku frowned. "We wouldn't just throw them in Prince Roxas. The time would increase slowly. It's meant to be a stamina building exercise used with other training methods."

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "You've thought about this thoroughly I see."

Riku rewarded him with a rare smile. "Of course. Don't assume Sora's ignorance is contagious."

This earned him a whack to the back of the head from Sora.

When the meal was finally over Roxas rushed to catch up with Namine.

"Nami!"

She turned around, one delicate eyebrow raised. "What is it Brother? You only use that nickname when you want a favor."

Roxas pouted. "That's not true!"

Namine raised her other eyebrow.

"Alright fine. That is true."

Namine giggled and they walked out to the courtyard together. They sat on the edge of the pool and, after removing their sandals, dangled their feet into the cool water.

"What's been troubling you Child?"

Roxas raised his head to look into Namine's eyes. Her face was totally blank and serene. Her eyes had lightened so that they seemed more like white with a tint of blue and they seemed to contain infinite knowledge. He wasn't talking to his sister anymore.

"Goddess?"

The Goddess laughed. "Yes. It has been long since we have spoken to each other. Now Child, what has been disquieting you?"

Roxas sighed and gazed into the crystal water. "I've been betrothed to a man I know nothing of, except for his hair colour."

The Goddess reached out and rearranged a lock of his hair. "A vow made can never be broken," she murmured vaguely.

"I know."

"You fear being bound physically and spiritually to a man who is a virtual stranger."

Roxas nodded but was rather confused. How did telling him what he already knew help in any visible way?

"Trust in love and all will be well," The Goddess said with a gentle smile.

Roxas frowned. Why on earth did all deities have to be so vague about things?

They sat in silence for a few long moments.

"I'll leave you now Child. Let love light your path," The Goddess said and slowly faded away, leaving his sister behind.

Namine yawned and stretched. "So what did she say?"

Roxas shook his head in confusion. "Trusting in love. I don't know Nami. She's awfully unclear on things."

This made his sister giggle. "She is isn't she?"

"Does she do it on purpose?"

Namine shrugged. "Probably. It's your life Roxas. You can have help but you can't let other people tell you your path. It's yours to discover."

Roxas had a feeling she had been told that herself at some stage in her life. The Goddess had the royal family in her care and helped all of them at some point in their lives.

"Thank you Namine. I should go now. Zexion will be waiting to give me my lesson for the day."

Namine nodded and hugged her brother before skipping off in the other direction.

Roxas watched her until she entered the palace and disappeared from view. He then got to his feet, pulled his sandals on and began towards the Library.

Namine may have been a slight airhead at times, but she was a slight airhead with a warm nature and seeing her brother scared and uncertain had made a strong impression on her.

She wandered through the palace and stopped when she reached the entrance to the gardens. She meandered through, passing artificial ponds and the tough, yet beautiful plants that grew in her dry homeland until she found a stone seat to sit on.

"What can I do to help Roxas?" she thought out loud.

She contemplated upon calling upon The Goddess for help but decided against it. She wanted to figure this one out by herself.

She lay back on the seat, watching the empty blue sky, making sure not to look into the blazing sun.

"It would be so much easier for him if he knew who this Prince Axel was," she muttered.

The sun beat down.

"Wait! That's it!" she cried, jolting upright. "If Roxas met Axel then maybe he would feel better!"

She sprang up from the sun soaked seat and rushed to her mother's rooms to tell her of her idea.

While Namine went to her mother, Roxas was learning the first characters of the Jungle language.

"This one is Eth. On it's own it means is," Zexion explained.

"Right. So that's Kin, Gre, Yoor and Eth," Roxas muttered, copying the symbol that Zexion had written.

Zexion nodded approvingly. "Now, Jor looks a lot like Yoor but it's missing the center line."

"Hm."

"Almost. You forgot the dot. Try again."

Roxas sighed.

Zexion chuckled. "Think of it this way my Prince, if you learn ten every day for three hundred days you will have learnt them all."

Roxas slammed his head onto the desk in response.

"Ah… You may not want to do that too often."

"I don't think I really want to either," Roxas mumbled.

Zexion gave his pupil an affectionate smile, pulled him upright and then proceeded to drill the next five symbols into Roxas's memory.

By the time their lesson was over, Roxas had learnt ten symbols and gained another headache. When he complained of this to Zexion the scholar had told him not to say he didn't give him anything and sent him on his way.

Zexion was just turning back to his translation when Cloud strode into the room.

"My King, what brings you to the Library?" he asked as the straightened from his bow and sat down.

Cloud sat in the seat opposite the scholar. "It's the matter of my son and his future One."

Zexion tilted his head to the side. "What of it?"

"Roxas divulges to you, am I correct?"

Zexion nodded. "I am generally entrusted with what is on his mind."

Cloud sighed. "What is it that troubles him so now?"

"The thought of being wed to one who is a stranger to him," Zexion replied, feeling that Cloud must be rather dense to have missed this.

"Ah."

Nothing was said and the two men sat in the dusty silence. Eventually Cloud raised his eyes to Zexion's.

"What can I do to ease his mind?"

Zexion had to refrain from letting an irritated groan leave his lips. "Arrange a meeting, invite the Jungle Prince here."

Cloud considered this for a moment. "That could just work. Thank you Zexion, may the Gods bless you," he said and left the Library.

Zexion heaved a sigh and wondered if any more angsting royals were going to bother him today.

Cloud shut himself in his study and began composing an invitation for Axel to come and visit Roxas in their land. He signed the scroll and dispatched it, hoping to hear from the Chief of the Jungle soon. He didn't like seeing his oldest son down at heart and a speedy, positive reply would, with any luck, cheer him up.

"Cloud?"

He looked up to see his One standing in the doorway.

"Aerith," he said with a smile.

She kissed his lips gently and looked him in his eyes. "I need to talk to you about Roxas. Namine came to me and told me that he has been most perturbed about his betrothed and…" Cloud silenced her with another kiss.

"Don't fret. I have just dispatched an invitation to the Jungle Chief, requesting that his son comes to visit Roxas here."

Aerith's face lit up. "He will be please to hear of this!"

Cloud nodded. "Do not tell him as of yet. We still require a reply. I would hate to bring his hopes up."

Aerith inclined her head in agreement. It would be unfair to set him up and disappoint him.

"You're a good father Cloud."

"Not good enough. It didn't even cross my mind that not knowing his betrothed would concern him so. I was rather blind there Aerith," he said guiltily.

"But you are trying to set things right," Aerith said, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Cloud gave her an affectionate smile. "I suppose."

They sat together until the gong rang for dinner and they set off for the dining chamber hand in hand.

* * *

"But that makes no sense Tidus!" Sora exclaimed. "If the world was round we would all fall off."

It was lunchtime in the royal family and as usual there was some debate going on.

"Then why can't we see all the way to the other side of the world?" Tidus shot back.

Riku rubbed his temples. "How about we say that the world is a circle and leave it at that?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. Tidus had been talking to the men from the fleet who had recently come to the capital and was full of rumors and ideas.

"Fine," Sora said and shoved a large piece of bread into his mouth.

Cloud and Roxas exchanged amused glances and said nothing.

It had been a week since Cloud had sent his invitation and he was still awaiting a reply. He had a feeling that it would be here soon and he was glad for Roxas was showing signs of lack of sleep.

"My King. An important message for you," an attendant announced from the doorway.

Cloud's hopes rose. Was it the much-awaited reply? He beckoned the attendant over and received a piece of bark with a writing painted on it, typical of the Jungle People. He read the message and couldn't resist grinning.

"Aerith, it appears we have a guest."

Roxas frowned. What on earth?

Then the most amazing young man entered the room

* * *

_I know the idea of Axel coming to visit Roxas was repeated a few times but I wanted to show that his family really care for him. _

_It's not as long as the last one..._

_ In egyptian mythology, the hawk headed god Horus looked after the Pharoah, I liked the idea but changed the deity. _

_ Sora has the same view as most people ages ago. They thought that if the earth was a sphere they would fall off. Some people were actually put to death for claming that the world was round..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note of Darkness: **__Yo! Thanks for all of the reviews. ARGH! I lost the game (Seka's gonna kill me)_

_**Disclaimer of Doom: **__Do I look like I own any of these characters? _

_**Recap of Awesomeness**__: "Aerith, it appears we have a guest."_

_Roxas frowned. What on earth?_

_Then the most amazing young man entered the room_.

* * *

Roxas stared. He had never seen anyone like this person before.

The young man wore a short kilt made of some sort of animal hide with patterns painted on it. His body was similarly painted with dots around his navel and stripes following his ribs. A single tooth hung on a piece of woven grass around his neck, probably from some vicious beast. Two lines were painted beneath his eyes and feathers were threaded through his peculiar sandy hair. It was stuck up at the top but was long at the back.

This strange youth reached out to touch the spot where Cloud's heart was. "I greet you from the Jungle People. I am Demyx, a friend of Prince Axel."

_(A/N: Nope! It wasn't Axel! HA!)_

Cloud bowed his head and also laid his hand on Demyx's bare chest over his heart, then kissed his forehead. "I welcome you to my lands Demyx. May I present my family?"

Demyx gave them a bright smile. "Nothing would please me more. I have heard great things of your oldest son."

Roxas blushed.

Cloud grinned. "First, my One, Aerith," he said indicating her.

Aerith stood with a rustle of linen and kissed Demyx's forehead. He repeated his own symbol of greeting, laying his hand over her heart.

"Next, Tidus, my orphaned nephew and second in line to the throne."

Tidus stood, clearly unsure of what to make of this strange man, but Demyx had no reserves and stepped up to him, smiled and they exchanged their greetings.

"Sora, future commander of the military and my youngest son."

As he watched Sora greet Demyx, Roxas had a feeling that Cloud was going to introduce him last. This irked him somewhat but he sat still and observed quietly.

"My daughter Namine, gifted by the Goddess."

Namine smiled sweetly and giggled when Demyx crouched down so that she could reach to greet him.

"Our guest, Riku, firm friend of Sora's and general of the military."

Riku stepped forward to welcome the newcomer and then sat back down.

Now Demyx's eyes were fixed upon Roxas.

"And finally, my eldest son, Roxas, fiancé of your Prince."

Roxas rose but Demyx walked towards him and knelt at his feet.

"I have long waited to see you Prince Roxas, as has my dear friend Axel. As my future ruler I pledge my allegiance to you and welcome you into our culture and families."

Roxas blinked in surprise. He hadn't seen that one coming. He quickly recovered himself and tilted Demyx's head up so he could kiss his forehead.

"Thank you Demyx. Your words moved me strongly. I promise you I'll do my best and unite our lands with friendship and love rather than force."

Demyx grinned at him and stood up. "Then as brothers we stand and fall my Prince."

Roxas smiled back and Demyx spun around on his heel to face Cloud.

"Prince Axel will be here in three days. He had an important ritual to play a part in and could not be removed without a disaster befalling our jungle. I was sent to show complete willingness to deepen our relationship with you and your family.'

Cloud smiled. "I am glad to hear of this and to see you. Please, sit and join us for a meal. You must be hungry."

Demyx nodded happily and sat next to Tidus, next to the seat that was occasionally occupied by Zexion. Tidus looked a little nervous to be sitting next to him.

"So Demyx," Namine began conversationally. "What is your position in your land?"

"Official Musician and Composer," Demyx said proudly.

Namine seemed intrigued. "What instruments to you play?"

"I play many, drums, flutes, but my favourite is my sitar. I spent years making it, painting it and learning to play it."

Sora's face lit up. "You made it?"

Demyx nodded smugly. "Yes. Took me two years."

Roxas listened to the conversation but didn't really take much in. One detail was stuck in his mind.

He was going to see Axel.

* * *

Roxas was sitting in the courtyard, his feet dangling into the cool water of the pool. The sun was just setting, making everything look orange and yellow. Everything was peaceful.

"Hey, Prince Roxas!"

Roxas looked up lazily from his scroll, expecting to see Sora or Tidus rushing across the courtyard to bother him but instead his eyes found Demyx.

Demyx had been at the Palace for two days. Tomorrow Axel would arrive.

"Oh, good evening Demyx," he said, smiling at the taller male.

Demyx sat down next to Roxas and grinned at him. He had removed the paint from his face and body, so he looked a little less unusual. He was still very peculiar.

"Haven't really had a chance to speak with you privately have I?"

Roxas shook his head. "Between lessons and introductions, no."

Demyx sighed happily. Then he seemed to notice the water in the pool and another grin spread across his face. He turned to Roxas. "Want to see something amazing?"

Roxas nodded eagerly.

Demyx laughed and got to his feet. He then jumped into the pool, an action that surprised Roxas, and stood quite still, the water splashing lightly against his thighs. Then he began moving his hands in gentle motions.

"Look at the water Prince."

Roxas stopped focusing on Demyx and looked to the water. To his amazement it was rising up out of the pool. Soon Demyx had created a ball of water that hovered just above the pool, catching the rays of the setting sun, creating a sight quite beyond description.

"Demyx, how do you do that? It's amazing!" he managed to say, excitement clear in his voice.

Demyx chuckled and let the water fall back into the pool. "Much practice and patience," he told Roxas and heaved himself out of the water. "Of course, being descended from a Shaman helps too."

"A Shaman?"

"Yes. The Shaman are like our equivalent of your priests. They have mastery of the Elements," Demyx explained. "They're good for a story too," he added as an afterthought.

Roxas blinked, Mastery of the Elements? He hadn't even been aware that manipulating the very components of the earth was even possible.

"Axel can do that too. Except he uses fire."

"Only fire?"

Demyx nodded. "He can deal with air and earth but… It actually hurts him to use water. He collapsed."

Roxas raised his eyebrows. He thought that was a little silly.

"You don't believe me do you," Demyx stated.

"Um no. I find that quite hard to believe actually."

Demyx laughed. "Well I'm quite proficient with water right?"

Roxas shrugged. "I guess."

"Well fire is the opposite of water, just like earth is the opposite of air. Can you get that concept?"

"Yes."

"Well I can't use fire very well. It's the opposite of the Element I'm best at. Axel only uses fire. Nobody has ever seen anything like him; his talent with it is absurd. All he wants to do is play with the fire."

Roxas frowned. "That doesn't explain why water hurts him."

Demyx wagged a finger. "I was just getting there, impatient little Prince," he said in mock scolding tones.

"Little?!"

"Anyhow, in order to be as remarkable as he is with fire, Axel would have to have given something up in return. It's subconscious but it happens. I gave up proficiency with fire for water. Axel gave up water completely."

Roxas finally grasped the theory. "I see! So if someone wanted to be especially skilled in air they would have to give up earth?"

Demyx grinned. "Right. But that's only if you wanted mastery of one particular Element."

"So it varies on how capable you want to be?"

Demyx nodded and lay back onto the tiles, watching the stars begin to blink into the sky.

"I miss the trees!" he exclaimed suddenly.

Roxas gave him a funny look. "What?"

Demyx sighed. "My home is filled with trees. It's so wide open and scorching hot here."

Roxas lay back too. "I suppose. I've never seen trees growing before."

Demyx made a rather strange noise that sounded like something between a gasp and a cough. "What! You've never seen a growing tree?!"

"No. Never."

Demyx muttered something that Roxas didn't quite catch.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. Come on, you've got heaps of questions about Axel that you're dying to ask."

Roxas blushed. "I guess I do."

"Go on then. I'm the best person to ask. Don't worry about politeness."

"What's he like?" Roxas asked.

Demyx laughed softly. "He's very handsome, I'll give him that. He's pretty tall too. He's also one of the most passionate people I've met."

There was a silence.

Roxas frowned. "Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"Yes. I'll leave the rest as a surprise."

Roxas felt like bopping the musician over the head. Demyx seemed to pick up on this and sat up.

"Come on Prince, It's gotten dark. It was pleasant to be able to speak with you but I must retire for tonight," he said, picking up his formal speech again.

He helped Roxas to his feet, bowed and then strode across the courtyard, disappearing from sight into the Palace.

Roxas stared after him and wondered if all people from the Jungle were that strange.

Demyx walked away, a secretive smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

Roxas awoke early the next morning. Sleep had evaded him, excitement keeping his eyes open.

Today was the day that he would finally meet his betrothed.

His heart gave a nervous lurch and he let an exasperated sigh pass his lips. The waiting was going to be horrible. Also, he had a feeling that there would be some form of celebration to mark the arrival of Prince Axel. That meant more kohl and heavy jewelry.

He untangled himself from his sheets, keeping a blanket to cover himself as in order to keep cool at night; pajamas were not worn to bed. He heaved himself out of bed and padded across the floor to his washroom.

Seeing as he was up earlier than usual, no attendant had come up with water and fresh clothes so he had to sit there on the tiled floor and wait.

To say that the attendant was surprised would be a slight understatement. She actually thought that he was ailing and tried to call him a Healer.

Once he had convinced the woman that he was fine, gotten her to give him some privacy and managed to wash and dress he was at a loss as to what to do with himself.

He decided to be a creature of habit and head for the library. However Namine, Sora and Riku were waiting outside the door.

"Roxas!" Namine cried happily. "Good morning!"

Roxas got a sinking feeling. This wouldn't end well for him.

"So, seeing as your husband-to-be is coming today, we thought we'd all go into the city to pass the time," Riku said, smirking slightly.

"But I don't really want to…"

"Aww come on Roxas!" Sora pleaded.

"But I've got lessons today…" Roxas said weakly.

Riku's smirk widened and he shook his head. "Not today you don't," he said smugly and glanced over his shoulder into the library

Roxas looked in the same direction and saw Demyx and Zexion sitting together, talking quietly. Zexion looked up and gave Roxas a rare smile. Was it just him or was Zexion slightly flushed?

"We got Demyx to convince Zexion to come into the city with us!" Namine said enthusiastically.

Roxas's shoulders slumped. "That's just underhanded," he said with a sigh. "Fine. You got me."

Sora and Riku exchanged a smug grin.

"I honestly thought you'd make more fuss Roxas," Namine said sounding puzzled.

"Well I have nothing else to do," Roxas muttered. "And it's been a long while since I last spent time with you all."

Namine giggled happily and grabbed his arm. "Come on then! Let's go!"

Roxas sighed again and let her drag him down to the main gate where a guard was waiting to accompany them to the city.

The capital city of the Desert was a fascinating place. There were all kinds of things to look at, like the shops, the street performers, and of course, the people.

"Zexion! What's this thing?" Demyx asked examining a bottle of perfume in the marketplace.

"That's perfume Demyx."

"Yes, but what does it do?"

Zexion let an amused smile grace his lips. "It makes you smell nice."

Demyx turned around to face them, a disbelieving expression on his face. "Why on earth do you need something to do that? Don't you bathe?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

Zexion rolled his eyes and tried to explain a bit better but the young man had been distracted by something else.

Roxas halfheartedly feigned interest in the jewelry that had caught Namine's eye. The points and whispers of the crowd surrounding him was making him feel rather hemmed in. No doubt they were speaking of his engagement to each other.

As if to confirm this, a young girl detached herself from her mother and skipped over to Roxas and Namine.

"Prince Roxas?" she asked, tugging at his kilt.

Roxas turned, and smiled when he saw her. He knelt on the paved ground so he could look into the child's eyes.

"Yes?" he said, smiling gently.

"Are you looking forward to your wedding?"

Roxas blinked in surprise. He hadn't really thought about that. He'd been too caught up in his engagement to think of his wedding.

"I suppose I am," he said thoughtfully.

The girl giggled happily. "I'm looking forward to the celebrations too! I hope you'll be happy Prince Roxas!" she said sweetly before dashing back to her mother.

Roxas stood there deep in thought. He had to make this marriage work, for his people. That meant starting off right.

"Namine."

"Yes Brother?"

"What do you think Prince Axel would like for a gift?"

Namine shrugged. "I'm not sure. Perhaps you should ask Demyx, he's close with Prince Axel."

Roxas nodded and started over to where Demyx was scrutinizing a flute with Zexion.

He was amazed at the change in the musician's air. His cheerful expression and childish ways had vanished, leaving a look of intensity that he only ever seen on the faces of Cloud, Zexion and Riku.

He was running his fingers over the wooden instrument and looked briefly at the salesman, an eyebrow raised. The salesman nodded, slightly nervously. Demyx licked his lips and then raised the flute and began to play.

The sound that was produced was heart stopping.

Roxas had never heard anything like it from any instrument. The entire marketplace had been silenced. It was as though Demyx had taken the flute and taught it to play rather than learn himself.

The notes flowed, sometimes slow and quiet, sometimes loud and fast but always keeping the same clearness.

Roxas suddenly realized that the music was no longer playing. He felt as if he had been asleep for an age. Namine shook her head, as if shaking off her drowsiness. Only Zexion seemed awake and was gazing at Demyx with a look of confusion and thoughtfulness.

Applause rang through the stalls and Demyx grinned cheekily and bowed.

"Demyx! That was incredible!" Namine squealed.

Demyx laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed my playing Princess Namine."

Roxas waited until the others had been distracted by something else and then approached Demyx.

"Demyx?"

Demyx faced him. "Yes Prince Roxas?"

Roxas tried to ignore the self-conscious blush on his cheeks. "What would Prince Axel like as a gift?"

Demyx smirked, making Roxas feel even more uncomfortable. "Let me think…"

Roxas shuffled his feet impatiently.

"I think he'd like anything you got him really," Demyx said eventually. "He's rather fond of hidden meanings though."

"I see…" Roxas muttered. "So he'd like something with a meaning behind it?"

Demyx nodded. "Don't make it obvious though. He likes figuring them out."

Roxas thanked him and wandered between the stalls. What on earth could he give him that had a meaning behind it? It was hard to be deep and meaningful when there was a bodyguard shadowing him.

He was gazing at a table of beads carved from semi-precious stones when it came to him in a flash.

He had just caught up with the others when they heard the drums at the entrance of the city.

Sora jumped up and down excitedly. "The drums! That means he's here!"

"Come then, let's return to the palace," Zexion said and they hurried back.

When they reached the main gate Aerith and her attendants swooped down upon them. Roxas was dragged away by his mother while Sora and Namine followed the attendants. Demyx, Zexion and Riku went their own ways to get ready.

"Oh Roxas! Finally!" Aerith gushed as she ringed his eyes with kohl.

His mother's excitement was catching and Roxas knew his heart rate had increased.

"Honestly Mother, it isn't worth all this fuss is it?"

"I'm sorry Roxas, I must be embarrassing you," Aerith said, hugging her son.

Just making it hard to breathe, Roxas thought.

Once his mother had finally decided that he was presentable she lead him out of her apartments and into Cloud's study. This surprised Roxas, as he hadn't been there for almost a year.

His father had a peculiar expression on his face that Roxas couldn't really interpret. Really, Cloud was feeling a mixture of pride and nostalgia, remembering when his son had first been born. Now he was off to meet the one he was going to spend his life with.

"Roxas, our guest is waiting in the main hall. Please, be the first to welcome him here," Cloud said, keeping his voice as neutral as he could.

Roxas nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Oh, and Roxas?"

He faced his father again, confusion written across his face.

"I'm proud of you."

Roxas wanted to groan. He couldn't deal with all this touchy feelyness. Instead he smiled and left the room, trying not to seem too desperate to get away.

After hurrying down all the stairs and corridors, trying to ignore the giggles and whispers of the attendants he stopped outside the door of the main hall.

This was it.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

_Annnnnd… Cut! See you next chapter! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A normal author's note: **__Heheh this time Axel does show up. Promise. Also it is so blimmin' hot. You would not believe it. Makes it easy to write about deserts. _

_**A normal disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters. Swear on my I-pod._

_**RECAP!: **__After hurrying down all the stairs and corridors, trying to ignore the giggles and whispers of the attendants he stopped outside the door of the main hall._

_This was it._

_He took a deep breath and opened the door_

* * *

A tall, skinny figure turned to face him and blue eyes met green.

Standing there in the hall was the most bizarre, crazy, _beautiful_ person Roxas had ever seen.

His kilt seemed to be made of the orange, striped fur of a big cat, tail included, wrapped around his almost feminine hips. Beads and what appeared to be fangs were stitched into the fur, giving it a bit more interest. Other than the kilt all the man was wearing was jewelry and paint.

Thick red lines of paint crisscrossed his body, starting at his hips and stopping at his neck where an orange stone was fastened on a wide piece of animal hide. His ears were pierced and a collection of bright feathers were being worn as earrings.

His hair was a vibrant shock of red locks, styled even more outrageously than Demyx's. It was stuck up into spikes that completely defied gravity.

But it was his eyes that had captured Roxas's attention.

They were like green fire above strange teardrop markings on his cheeks. Long, smoky lashes framed them, making them seem almost catlike. Actually he was forcibly reminded of a panther. A red panther.

Was this person Axel? His?

The tall young man was slowly looking him up and down, his eyes almost burning Roxas's skin with their intensity. Roxas stood totally still and let himself be scrutinized, at complete loss for words.

Then the redhead crossed the small distance between them. Once he reached Roxas he slid two fingers under his chin and caressed the side of his face with his thumb, his thoughtful expression changing to a small smile.

"Hello Roxas. I'm Axel," he murmured in a voice that would put silk to shame.

Then he connected their lips in a soft, innocent kiss.

Roxas's eyes widened in shock and he stiffened slightly. Then a feeling that he couldn't quite place took over and he found himself kissing back.

After what seemed like a long time they pulled away.

"I hope I wasn't too forward Roxas," Axel said nervously.

"I don't really mind," Roxas said, sounding slightly dazed.

Axel chuckled and folded his arms across his bare chest. "So what now?"

Roxas shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Father only told me to welcome you."

"Ah. Maybe we should wait here then and assume that someone will come to tell us what to do next," Axel suggested and sat in one of the seats at the sides of the hall. "Come join me Roxas," he said playfully, gesturing to the seat next to him.

Roxas sat down and stared at his hands, feeling those green eyes wandering over him again.

"You're rather good to look at Roxas," Axel said teasingly.

Roxas blushed which made Axel laugh.

"Don't laugh. I've got no idea how to react or what to say," Roxas muttered.

"Me neither. I'm guessing what to say," Axel said with a chuckle.

Roxas looked up in surprise. "Really?"

Axel nodded, looking vaguely embarrassed.

There was a pause.

"I think that we both need to learn about each other and how to do this betrothed thing," Axel said quietly. "Play it by ear as Demyx would say."

"I'll teach you if you teach me," Roxas said in agreement.

Axel grinned. "You know, we could close the deal with a kiss…"

Roxas felt his heart stutter. "Uh, if you wish," he managed to get out.

Axel let a smirk show before leaning in.

It was then that Sora and Namine burst through the door, dressed in their fine clothes and make up, Demyx and Zexion in tow. Axel sprang back from Roxas.

"Roxas!" Namine cried and threw herself at him. "Is this Prince Axel?"

"Ouch! Namine!" Roxas yelled and tried to pry her off him.

Axel watched, a bemused expression on his face. Then he spotted Demyx and Zexion. A slow smirk spread over his face.

"Well well Demyx…" He said lightly, breezing over to them. "Is this your new man? Wow… He's just your type…"

"Wh-what? Axel! No! Not yet! I mean, uh, no!" Demyx rattled, clearly panicking.

Zexion said nothing but did go an interesting pink colour.

"Aw, Demy, you know I'm jesting," Axel said, tweaking Demyx's nose playfully.

Demyx scowled. "Leave my nose alone. You're going to pull it from my face one day."

"Are you still concerned about that? I thought you would have stopped believing that about five years ago!"

Roxas watched the two bicker with growing amusement. Every childish statement and witty quip was almost a routine, and he could see the friendly affection behind each one. It reminded him of Riku and Tidus when they had been younger. Sora hadn't been officially introduced to anyone outside of the family at that time so Riku had befriended Tidus. They had always been seen together, practically joined at the hip. They would have play fights and brag over who won for hours.

Then Tidus's parents were killed and he locked himself away for a long time. By the time he showed his face again Riku had taken Sora under his wing. They didn't exclude Tidus but he had changed slightly and Riku had fallen in love.

Probably.

Anyhow, Tidus had become good friends with Sora at least so he was never left alone.

"Roxas? Hey, Roxas!"

He came back to earth with a thump.

Sora was looking at him funny. "Roxas? Are you still breathing?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Sorry," Roxas said absently.

Sora smirked. Or attempted a smirk. It looked more like a rather forced smile. "Already thinking unclean thoughts are you?"

Roxas sighed. Sora had always been the more perverted sibling. The thing was he never knew how to react when someone else was being perverted.

Roxas knew exactly how to deal with his younger brother.

"Actually Sora… I am… I don't know how long I'll be able to contain myself," he murmured breathlessly, letting out a slight gasp for good measure.

This had the exact effect he wanted.

"Roxas! That's disgusting!" Sora yelled in horror and raced away from him towards Riku.

Axel, Demyx and Zexion turned to give Roxas a strange look.

"What did you _say_ to him Prince Roxas?" Demyx asked.

Roxas shrugged. "Nothing of great consequence. Now, what sort of hosts are we being? Should we not show our guest to his room?"

Zexion gave Roxas a measuring look. The prince looked a little too innocent for his liking. "Indeed. We should not wait about. This way," he said authoritatively and led everyone out of the hall.

Roxas had to bite back chuckles at Axel's reaction to the palace. He was clearly puzzled by it. It was true that the different patterns on all of the walls were rather unusual and the large arched windows cut from the walls made the corridors feel as though they were outside as well as inside which could be pretty disorientating.

"Your architecture is rather unique," Axel said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Zexion replied. "Our buildings are designed to keep the heat of the sun out and to trap the rare breezes we get here."

Axel nodded. "Seems logical. I'm rather fascinated by it really. I've never actually left the Jungle before so I'm unused to many of the things in this land."

Roxas was surprised. "You've never traveled?"

Axel shook his head. "No. My family rarely does and if we do it is generally within our trees."

Demyx moaned. "Don't mention the trees! I miss them greatly!"

This made Axel laugh, a pleasant, genuine sound. "True, the Desert is a barren place but it too has it's beauties," now he was looking directly at Roxas.

Roxas blushed and looked away. "That may be so but the Jungle hides its exotic treasures away well," he murmured.

Axel chuckled softly.

Sora tilted his head to the side and frowned. "Is it just me or were there hidden meaning behind those statements?" he asked curiously.

Riku looked vaguely uncomfortable. "It's probably just you Prince Dullard."

"Riku! That's unkind!"

"Both of you silence or I'll make you copy out a hundred scrolls from the library every day for a year!" Zexion snapped.

Sora snapped his mouth shut while Riku affected a blank expression. Roxas had to fight the temptation to laugh at Sora's expression. The mixture of irritation and horror was rather entertaining.

"Can you really do that Zexion?" Demyx asked, mildly interested.

"Yes. That goes for you too if you cross me," Zexion said in mock scolding tones.

"I'll be good teacher!" Demyx laughed.

Axel rolled his green eyes. "Good is tiresome."

Demyx turned to his friend. "You were always in trouble when we were younger."

"Were? Demyx my dear friend, I'm still getting in trouble at my current age."

Demyx gave a short bark of laughter. "Ah yes, I do remember on the day of my departure you couldn't come to farewell me because you were being punished for, what was it now? Singeing the Chief's beard?"

Roxas gave Axel a curious look. "I was told you were part of an important ritual."

Axel looked uncomfortable. "No… I, uh, have a weakness for troublemaking. I was being punished for my misbehavior."

Zexion gave Axel a calculating look. "Well I shall keep the scrolls that need copying set out and ready for you Prince Axel."

Axel pouted which made Namine giggle.

They had now reached the part of the palace where the apartments for guests were kept. Axel had been given the central and biggest one. Demyx was next door to him.

"These are your rooms Prince Axel," Zexion said. "I hope everything is up to standard."

Axel whistled when he saw the rooms. They were light and breezy, like the rest of the palace with elaborate patterns in very light peach on the walls. The furniture was made of light carved wood and the papyrus mats were skillfully woven.

"The bedroom is through the door at the back and the washroom leads from that," Zexion said indicating the door concealed by gauzy curtains across the room. "The dressing room also leads off from the bedroom."

Axel wandered into the room. "There's even a balcony!" he said happily, spotting the exit to said balcony.

Demyx shook his head. "Who knew a balcony could bring so much happiness."

"You're just jealous because you don't have a balcony!" Axel said teasingly.

Demyx stomped his foot like a petulant young child. "Oh just mind your mouth!"

This made Zexion chuckle.

As the teasing banter between the two continued Roxas noted Riku still had that uncomfortable expression on his face. He decided to go and speak to the silver haired warrior.

"Something bothering you Riku?" Roxas asked quietly.

Riku grimaced. "No, not in particular Prince."

Roxas didn't believe this for a second. "But Riku…"

"I beg you Prince, go attend to your fiancé. I am absolutely fine," Riku said shortly.

"If you are certain Riku," Roxas replied, slightly concerned and turned his attention back to his redhead.

He must have caught Axel's eye because the tall prince winked at him suggestively. This of course made heat rush to his face and turn his cheeks red.

"If you don't mind, I would beg of you to give me time to bathe," Axel said smoothly. "It has been a long journey and I need to refresh myself."

Zexion bowed his head. "I shall send an attendant to show you the bathing chamber."

"No, no don't trouble yourself, I'm sure Prince Roxas can show me," Axel said, affecting indifference well.

"Very well. I will tell King Cloud that you are settling in. Come children, we will take our leave now," Zexion said and began herding the others out and down the hall, Demyx's complaints to being called a child echoing after them.

Axel turned to Roxas and smiled gently. "We are alone again my Prince."

Roxas swallowed nervously. "I suppose we are…"

Axel's smile became a feline smirk and he walked slowly towards Roxas. "And what do couples do on their own my little One?"

Roxas blushed even redder. "Uh, I wouldn't really know…"

Axel laughed softly. "Yes you do."

"A-Axel!"

Axel broke down laughing. "I'm sorry Roxas. I couldn't resist."

Roxas wanted to stamp his foot like Demyx or throw a tantrum like Sora but managed to keep his temper reined in.

Axel sobered up when he saw the dark anger etched onto Roxas's face. "Please forgive me Roxas," he said softly.

"Hmph."

Axel walked towards Roxas and got down on his knees before him. "Please?" he whispered and brushed the back of Roxas's hand with his lips.

Roxas nearly melted. "I-I suppose I could find it within me to forgive you…"

"Then make haste and do so. My heart will break soon," Axel said, playing along.

Roxas took Axel's face in his hands and laid a kiss on his lips. He'd just had to.

After what seemed like a very long time they broke apart.

"Was that, uh, good?" Roxas asked nervously.

Axel blinked a few times to clear the daze that his mind was in. "That was very good," he said appreciatively.

Roxas smiled. "So we can do that part of being together well!" he said excitedly.

"Almost too well," Axel said laughing.

They smiled at each other.

"Now, about that bath," Axel said hopefully.

"Right," Roxas said and led him out of the rooms.

The whispering and chattering of the attendants made Roxas feel uncomfortable. He could have sworn half of them were supposed to be elsewhere and doing something that didn't make him feel embarrassed. Axel just took the attention in his stride and smiled at the whisperers.

When they reached the door of the underground bathing chamber Roxas beckoned an attendant to him and asked her to ready the room. She glanced at Axel and nodded, rushing away. When she returned Roxas found himself following behind her and Axel.

When Axel saw the underground room he was surprised. The room was nothing like how he usually bathed. In the jungle it was a case of taking off your clothes and jumping into a stream or lake, using certain plants as hygiene products and bathing was generally a social action. It was perfectly normal to bathe with others. This room was clearly built for privacy.

"Well, this is different," he muttered.

"Really?" Roxas asked, his voice echoing around the room.

Axel nodded. "It's very closed in."

"Oh?"

"In my land bathing is a social pastime," Axel said absently. "But, I think it's too early for you to join me. We've only just met."

Roxas blushed. "I agree. I had better leave you to your bath Prince Axel."

"Just call me Axel."

Roxas nodded and left the room, leaving the flame haired prince in the room alone.

Axel sighed and eased his body into the hot water. He ached all over from the long journey. He didn't much care for riding animals; especially not those dammed Chocobo's who seemed to hate him with a passion. Each one he'd ridden had thrown him to the ground.

The candles reflected in the green eyes of the tall prince. He felt so relieved. He had been so worried about marrying a man he'd known nothing about. What if Roxas had been a terrible person? But he wasn't. Axel had fallen in love with him when he'd first seen him. However, he had to win Roxas over. The boy was too unsure about him. His kiss had been good but had missed the real passion found when two people who love each other kiss.

He sank further into the water and allowed sleep to claim him.

Meanwhile Roxas was leaving a small parcel in Axel's room.

He fingered the woven bag he had put it in. He hoped Axel would see it's meaning. He'd taken it to Zexion to finish it off. He had a feeling he was falling in love with Axel but wasn't there yet. He felt slightly lost. Had he done wrong by kissing him so early? What if Axel wasn't really in love with him? He'd seemed eager enough but what if he was just upholding the honor of his family?

"I should have watched people more than read scrolls," Roxas groaned to himself as he went back to his own rooms, tugging at the heavy collar.

He went into his washroom and scrubbed the kohl from his face and slipped out of the heavy collar and kilt. He then went back to his bedroom and crawled into his bed.

Why did this have to be so dang complicated?

"Roxas, Roxas! Wake up!"

"That's not how you wake anyone up Nami."

"Oof!"

That is the noise of a blonde prince getting the wind knocked out of him by his hyper younger brother jumping onto his stomach.

"Sora!"

"I'm sorry Roxas but the celebration is starting soon. Too soon. Namine has the kohl ready."

Roxas clutched the sheet to himself. "Do you two mind!? I'm not wearing anything!"

Namine looked embarrassed. "I'll go wait outside until you're decent. Sorry!" she said and went out the door in a hurry.

Sora stood there and wondered why Roxas was glaring at him.

"Ahem?"

"Oh! Right!" Sora said and turned away. "I don't get why you're so bothered. I've seen it before remember? Mother made us share baths."

"I know," Roxas mumbled and went into the washroom to put his clothes and horrid heavy collar on.

When he came out Namine was back, her frog shaped makeup case in hand. She sat him down and began ringing his eyes.

Sora rolled his own outlined eyes. They both hated the kohl. It was incredibly hard to get off and would sting if it got into their eyes. The trick was not to blink. That however was impossible.

"Alright Roxas. I think you're done," Namine said tilting his head so she could see better.

"You forgot the lip powder," Sora pointed out.

Roxas glared at him. Sora just grinned his big goofy grin. This made Roxas want to hit him.

"Oh! Yes," Namine said and brushed the vile tasting powder over Roxas's lips.

Roxas grimaced as some found it's way onto his tongue.

Namine giggled and put her evil frog makeup case onto Roxas's side table. Roxas had the strangest feeling that the next morning that frog would be either suspiciously empty or at the bottom of the pool in the courtyard with it's froggy fellows. And he would have had everything to do with it.

"Come Roxas!" Sora cried happily and began dragging his brother out of his room.

Riku was standing outside, much to everyone's surprise. He was wearing his formal clothing and looked pale and wan but his cheeks were flushed.

"Riku?" Sora asked gently. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine Prince Sora," Riku answered. "I came to escort you down."

"Well thank you Riku," Namine said happily and they set off.

Roxas wondered what Axel and Demyx would wear for a formal occasion. Something completely amazing and different no doubt.

He wasn't disappointed. Both of them were dressed in feathers.

Demyx had a tunic made of blue-black feathers that glistened under the candlelight. Feathers of the same colour were threaded through his sandy hair. A small flute was hung on a silver chain around his neck. His body paint was back with the same pattern as the first time they'd met him except this time it was blue. He was chattering to Zexion who was in his white scholars robes.

But it was Axel who was catching everyone's eye.

His short kilt was made of ordinary brown leather with fangs sewn onto the hem so that they dangled around his thighs. From the back there were peacock feathers sewn in, fanning out and catching the light. What really made Roxas's heart skip a beat was his necklace.

It had been Roxas's present.

Just a single bead with the Jungle character 'for meeting' carved on it.

He had the other beads and would give them to Axel one by one.

They approached each other shyly and when Axel held out his hand to Roxas and led him to dance they both felt a little more connected than they had before.

An hour passed and in-between congratulations Roxas and Axel found time to hold each other close and experiment with what they could and couldn't do.

Axel could touch Roxas's waist but only for dancing.

Roxas liked it when Axel wrapped his arm around his shoulders but didn't like holding hands for too long.

Axel liked Roxas hugging him but wasn't too sure about having his neck touched.

It was a little later when the unexpected happened.

"Riku!"

* * *

_Bai bai! See you soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note: Thank you SO much for all of your reviews. I try to respond to all of them because I figure if you can take the time to send me a review I should take some time to say thanks. If I missed you then I is very sorry. And I say thank you right here._

_Disclaimer of DOOM (yeah it's back)!: __I don't own the characters. Simple as that._

* * *

"Riku!"

Roxas's head snapped up from Axel's chest when he heard Sora's cry.

His brother was standing over Riku's unconscious form, terror written across his face. Riku was lying sprawled across the floor, chest heaving, and his breathing harsh. He was so pale that the orange glow from the candles was plainly seen across his pallid skin.

"Make way!" roared Cloud in the tone of voice that made everyone do exactly as they were told. Unless they wanted to die.

He knelt beside the panting boy, Roxas and Sora hovering behind.

"Someone get Xemnas and Vexen, hurry!" ordered Cloud and Tidus raced off as fast as possible.

Roxas felt a hand descend onto his shoulder. It was Zexion, his face grave. His gaze seemed even sharper than usual; it was almost pulling away Riku's ashen skin and seeing the nature of his ailment.

"Poison," he murmured.

At that one whispered word the entire room silenced.

Poison…

But who? Roxas thought frantically. Why? Oh Goddess, had the intended target been Sora? Did Riku take Sora's death?

He looked up to his younger brother and saw the same thoughts flashing behind those distressed eyes. Tears welled up in those blue eyes and split over his cheeks, dripping onto his chest and sliding down his torso before soaking into the fabric of his kilt.

There was only the sound of Sora's smothered sobs, the rustle of fabric and the harsh, shaking breaths of Riku.

Then the faint sounds of hurrying footsteps reached the anxious ears of all present. The curtains in the door were ripped from their rail as Tidus returned with High Priest Xemnas and the apothecary named Vexen.

The crowd parted like the torn curtains once had to let them through.

Vexen seized Riku's wrist, laying long pale fingers to his pulse point. He then worried at his lower lip.

"Zexion believes the ailment is caused by poison," Cloud said, breaking the silence.

Vexen nodded gravely. "It is indeed. But what kind?"

Zexion shook his head and lowered his gaze to the floor. Vexen continued to examine Riku's prone form.

"Is there anything the General may have ingested to cause these effects?" Xemnas asked in his deep voice.

Sora wiped his eyes. "I believe there maybe just one place. When we visited the town today Riku and myself were offered wine by a tall woman. Riku took a sip of his but I myself am not keen on alcohol so I declined. Then we were distracted by something else and moved on."

Vexen licked his dry lips. "So he took only a sip?"

Sora nodded.

"Is there anything else he may have eaten?"

"No. Every meal he's had has been with us."

Xemnas had been scrutinizing Riku for a long while. He raised his peculiar eyes and sought out Namine.

"Namine. We need you to call upon the Goddess. Divine power will save this boy."

"I don't know if I can, I've never channeled her when I'm frightened," Namine whimpered.

Sora fixed his tearful gaze upon her. "Please Nami. Please save him."

Namine seemed to pull herself together and straightened her shoulders. Her panicked blue eyes slowly paled and became those of the Goddess.

Xemnas bowed his head. "Goddess. We implore you, save our General."

The Goddess looked at him impassively. "Why? He isn't under my care," she said her blank eyes devoid of all emotion.

All were shocked. Maybe Namine's panic was distorting her vision. Or maybe it was a test.

"But I am," Sora spoke up.

All eyes turned to him as he knelt at the feet of the Goddess and took her hands in his. "Please save Riku. I love him too much, almost selfishly. My request is selfish Goddess. I don't want him to leave me," He said quietly. "If he were to leave us, if he were to leave me… I would run myself through with his own sword to join him in the afterlife. This world doesn't hold any enchantment without him."

Roxas bit back his astonishment. This young man who spoke with so much passion and heartfelt was his brother. His childish brother.

"And, if it must be I will give my life for his. He is twice the General I shall ever be. I will always be the little boy, the younger brother of the future king. I have no real value to our country."

Roxas shook his head. That would never be true. But was this what Sora truly felt?

"So, please, don't let Riku leave us. Don't let him leave me. And don't make this pouring out of my soul in vain. I have revealed secrets that I've kept buried for so long. Please. Just, please."

The Goddess was silent and everyone waited on baited breath. Then a smile so dazzling spread across her face.

"My son, your fears of being worthless are unfounded. Your words show you have a heart that surpasses all. Your truthfulness has won you this parley. The threads of fate have been pulled and Riku shall live."

There was a roar of gratitude through the hall but Sora didn't participate. He was covering his eyes, lost in relief and many overwhelming emotions. His darkest secrets had just been laid bare to the world and he didn't care. Riku was going to live. He stood and watched as Xemnas and Vexen bore Riku away to the healing rooms to rest and recover consciousness.

The Goddess slowly faded from Namine's body, leaving the girl swaying on her feet slightly.

"Did Riku live?" she asked as Roxas rushed to her side to steady her.

"Riku is going to be fine. Sora convinced the Goddess in a most passionate manner," Roxas assured her, his pride for Sora clear in his words.

Namine beamed. "I'm so glad Roxas. Now, I think I must retire for the night. Channeling the Goddess has left me quite drained," she said and two attendants led her from the room, supporting her shaky steps.

Slowly the crowd drifted back to dancing and music. Roxas noted that Sora had also vanished from the festivities. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he searched for Axel, finding him with Demyx and Zexion.

"Your family is rather extraordinary Roxas," Axel said with a smile.

"It will be much more interesting now that you are to join it," Roxas replied.

Demyx grinned. "And noisier."

"Excuse me? Demyx my dear friend, I think you have things the wrong way around. You are the one who makes noise. I am almost mouse-like with my quietness."

Demyx snorted impressively. "I make music, not simple noise! You are the dramatic one, quite taken to yell when angered or irritable, which is often. You are worse than a particularly fearsome woman."

Roxas rolled his eyes and grinned. Zexion sighed and tapped Demyx on the shoulder.

"Demyx, come join me to dance."

Demyx's eyes grew wide. "But, but Zexion, you detest dance, you even said so!"

Zexion looked vaguely embarrassed. "Only when my partner is uninteresting and boorish."

"Then come Zexion! Let's dance!" Demyx said happily and dragged the scholar away into the milling crowds to the dance floor, leaving Axel and Roxas alone.

Axel turned to Roxas, a serious expression on his face. "Roxas, I have some idea as to who would attempt to murder your brother and Riku."

Roxas's eyes widened. "Who? Tell me, please!"

"The Mountain Dwellers. Not all has been peaceful Roxas. Our truce is fast crumbling and we often encounter them in our jungle. They don't attack but their hostility is clear."

"I know the truce is not holding. The Mountain Queen killed Tidus's parents. She said they had trespassed. We know this isn't true; they weren't even on Mountain territory. We were prepared to go to war with them but the charges and implications were too unclear so we decided to just cancel all trade and relations with them."

Axel nodded and sighed. "I think the Mountain people wanted Riku and Sora dead so that your army would be in turmoil before they attack. Losing both Generals would pull the military apart at the seams."

Roxas was shocked. "Axel, you have to tell Father, then we can prepare for war."

"It's only a theory Roxas but if it will make you feel better I will speak with him tomorrow. For now, lets dance. I think if I am correct there won't be much dancing for a long while."

Roxas allowed Axel to take him to dance but even as they swayed close together he was thinking.

The Savage Nymph Larxene, leader of the Mountains. Warrior Queen and deadly adversary.

The Mountain people were a barbaric and hardened group of people. Blood soaked their streets and sin was rife. Unlike the people of the Desert and Jungle they didn't have just one partner. They could have as many as six and even then they were unfaithful to those six just as their chosen spouses were unfaithful to them. They lived in a network of caves that spread from the tip of the highest mountain to deep under the last and smallest hills. They hunted the mountain goats and other animals. They were a hunting tribe; no agricultural means of obtaining food was used. Gambling and wine caused massive fights, which were enjoyed rather than avoided, and often random bystanders would join in a fight just for the fun of it.

They were a strange and dreadful people.

They had been blessed with the gift of storms, wind and lightning. Larxene had lightning mastered. Nobody could match her. Many had tried and all had ended up in the burial pits.

Larxene was rumored to only have two partners who were entirely faithful and would kill for her on the spot. Indeed they were who had killed Tidus's parents. However their identity was unknown.

The next morning Roxas was lying in his bed. It was pat midday and he was starving. He was so hungry that it hurt but he didn't want to get up. Axel would have spoken to his father by now and war could be declared.

He groaned as a wave of hunger assaulted him and rolled over onto his side.

"Roxas? Can I come in?"

It was Axel.

"Yes," Roxas called tiredly.

"You're still in bed? Gods Roxas, it's past lunch," the redhead said in surprise when he saw Roxas, still not dressed and in bed.

"I'm more than aware of that," Roxas muttered, rubbing his empty stomach.

Axel chuckled and sat on the end of his bed. "I spoke to the King."

Roxas struggled to sit up. "What did he say?"

"That there isn't enough evidence to declare war. I knew he'd say that."

Roxas was relieved.

"I also asked him a little favor…" Axel continued.

"Oh? And what was it?"

Axel grinned. "Permission to steal you away from the Desert in a weeks time and take you to my home in the Jungle."

Roxas's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"If you want to come."

"Of course I do! I've wanted to see the Jungle for ages!"

Axel laughed. "I also want to thank you for my gift Roxas. I like it very much."

Roxas smiled. "That reminds me," he said and hopped out of his bed, sheet wrapped around his middle.

He searched through his small leather carry bag and pulled out two more beads and handed them to Axel.

They had the characters for 'kiss' and 'dance' carved into them.

Axel gazed at them and smiled gently, pulling Roxas close to him and just holding him there.

They stayed like that until Roxas's hunger made itself known. Loudly.

Roxas blushed. "I'll go and dress now," he said and slipped into his wash room, leaving Axel sitting on the bed, threading the beads on his necklace to join the first.

When Roxas finally emerged Axel was still there, lying across his bed, eyes closed.

"Axel? Are you asleep?"

Axel murmured something and cracked an eye open. "Probably."

Roxas smiled affectionately. "Come on then. Let's go see Riku."

Axel agreed and stretched, yet again reminding Roxas of a cat.

They stopped by the kitchen so Roxas could grab some food before entering the healing rooms.

Riku was propped up on cushions, looking as pale as he had the night before but he was awake and cheerful, if a little tired.

Roxas had a feeling that this cheer was due to Sora who was sitting at his bedside.

"How are you today Riku?" Roxas asked.

Riku smiled tiredly. "Alright I suppose. I can't keep any food down though and I'm starving."

Sora made a sympathetic noise and brushed Riku's hair off his face. This made Riku flush.

Roxas wasn't sure if Riku had been told of Sora's speech to the Goddess. Or maybe he had only been told that Sora had saved him.

"Sora, can I speak with you privately please?" Roxas asked airily.

Sora nodded warily.

They went out into the corridor.

"Does Riku know about what you said to the Goddess?"

Sora was silent.

"Sora?"

"No. I didn't tell him. I can't. I've tried so many times to tell him before this, but now it seems even harder. I don't think he loves me as anything more than a friend or comrade," Sora said sadly.

Roxas resisted the urge to whack some sense into his brother.

"Sora, haven't you seen how he looks at you? How can you be so blind? He's been hiding a soft spot for you ever since he saw you!"

Sora looked at Roxas. "He has?"

"Yes! For the sake of the Goddess! He has!" Roxas said in exasperation. "Now tell him what you said!"

"Roxas… Don't rush me. I nearly lost him last night. I need to let my heart heal before I can risk injuring it again. For now I will continue being his friend but I will tell him. I will," Sora said determinedly and went back into the room.

Roxas really wanted to hit something but followed his brother.

Axel was leaning against the wall by the door looking amused. Roxas grabbed his arm.

"Come on Axel. Let's go see Demyx."

They found Demyx in the courtyard, sitting in the pool, playing a flute to himself. He looked up when he heard Axel and Roxas approach.

"Good afternoon!" he called happily.

Roxas sat on the side of the pool and dangled his feet in. "Hello Demyx."

Axel sat next to Roxas but didn't put his feet in. He only liked water to bathe in.

"You enjoyed the dance Demyx?"

"Yes, I did. Zexion is a good dancer," Demyx replied happily. "But a little reserved."

"Not everyone can be as loud as you Demyx."

"At least I don't set fire everything lying around!"

"Roxas, he's being unkind!"

Roxas rolled his big blue eyes. "Both of you quiet or I won't take you to town with me. I want to find this stranger who poisoned Riku."

They both calmed down after that.

They wandered through the streets, asking people if they had seen anyone fitting Sora's description. All said that the person had left when the drums announcing Axel's arrival had sounded.

Meanwhile in the thunderous mountains the person they were seeking was on his knees before a beautiful blonde woman with green eyes that glittered with anger.

"You failed me?" she roared and struck the man down where he stood. He lay on the dirt floor of the cavern, blood pooling around him.

"It's so hard to find quality killers these days," the woman murmured, stroking the hair of the man before she kicked his lifeless corpse.

It was just going to have to be a fair fight. She realized.

"Luxord, Marluxia, get in here. Distract me," she ordered as her two partners hurried to her side.

She grew impatient as Luxord slowly unfastened her robe and Marluxia ran his tongue along her neck and ripped the gray robe from her lithe body, scraps of fabric fluttering to the floor as she shredded the clothing of her partners.

Distraction…

Back in the Desert Roxas and Axel had returned from town and were sitting together at the courtyard pool. Demyx had left to visit Riku and see Zexion.

"I'm sorry we didn't find the culprit Roxas," Axel said heavily.

Roxas said nothing.

"Please say something Roxas. Anything."

"Moogle."

"Fair enough."

There was a long silence. Roxas writhed inwardly. So many questions and worries. Poison, war, cloaked strangers, the Mountains, Queen Larxene, it was too much! He had to find something to take his mind off it!

"Axel. Kiss me."

Axel looked up from the water sharply. "Why?"

"Please Axel. I need comfort, I need to be distracted," Roxas begged.

As their lips met Roxas threw all of his feelings into that kiss, parting his lips, trying to get Axel to respond.

Axel was staggered by the sheer need in the kiss but saddened that it was need for comfort not need for him.

Distraction…

"Are you feeling better Riku?" Sora asked gently, laying another cool cloth on Riku's brow.

Riku, still pale and wan raised his dull eyes. He had become even more tired as the day went on and his body was ridding itself of the poison by vomiting. He was utterly exhausted, his stomach awash with acid and bile. The hot sweats and deathly cold cycles were driving him bedlam mad.

He didn't want to think about how he felt.

"Sora, can you hold me? Just for a little?"

Sora blushed. "Why?"

"I want to take my mind off my illness. Mother used to take me in her arms. It was soothing."

Sora climbed up onto the bed and gently pulled Riku into his lap, cradling his upper body softly. The feeling was nice; the protectiveness let him forget his nagging confession.

Riku wriggled so that he was comfortable and let the scent of Sora distract him. Sora smelled of fresh water, sand, the oils used for bathing and faintly of sweat.

He drifted into a light sleep.

Distraction…

The words stretched on and on, never ending, a sea of sentences and printed characters. He was reading the same line over and over, longing for something to divert his attention from this monotonous script.

"Zexion?"

He looked up to see the sandy haired musician standing in the doorway.

"Demyx, come join me."

"But you're busy, all those scrolls."

Zexion scowled. "Forget the scrolls and scripts Demyx."

His tone worried Demyx a little. This was the presence of a man at his wits end. And this was true. Zexion was scouring the scrolls for details of the past wars and the Mountain Dwellers, the poisons found in the Mountains, the antidotes, anything that would help. His searches were proving futile; no record of any of these seemed to be at his disposal.

"Alright then," Demyx said and sat beside the frazzled scholar.

"Demyx do you have an instrument with you?"

Demyx nodded. "I have my wooden flute. Why?"

"Please play something Demyx. Help me forget all these bothers."

Sympathy shone in the green eyes of the musician and he put the flute to his lips and coaxed a deep, meaningful tune from it. It was a tune he had written about Zexion, but the scholar need no know that.

They let the music wrap around them and allow them an escape from the cares of the world at present.

Distraction…

Distraction…

Distraction…

* * *

_Well that got a little bit serious… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Your feedback is appreciated so much! Thank you for reading and have yourself a Merry Christmas in advance just incase I don't update before the day._


	6. OneshotExcuse

_Uwaaaaaaah! I'm so so so so so sorry about the lateness of this update (and it isn't even an update at that) I have been so flat out busy lately what with this Shakespeare play I'm in (just a background character though) that cuts right into my weekend writing time! Right now I'm off school due to a throat infection (yes I know. Ew) so I can write. None of you probably cared at all about that but still. It's my brilliant excuse._

_So this is just a little off topic oneshot to prove that yes, I am still working on this story and no I am not abandoning it. I'm just not doing anything much on it…_

* * *

Riku stared at the cream coloured ceiling above him and sighed. His body was still flushing the poison from his system and he was fed up of endlessly throwing up. He didn't even have anything left to throw up so now he was simply retching or vomiting bile. He also had a raging pain in his abdomen that would flare up without warning, making him grit his teeth and groan quietly. It was thoroughly miserable.

Sora had slipped away while he was asleep, probably to have dinner. Riku wished he hadn't gone. Sora helped him keep his mind off the pain and made him smile.

"Sora…"

His brush with death had been terrifying. He had been attached to strings like a marionette, dangling from the fingers of the Fates. Then the darkly beautiful Goddess of Death had come to him, arms wide, telling him she wanted him to come with her to keep her company he had fought tooth and nail with her.

"Riku! Why won't you come with me?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Come with me!"

"No! Sora! Sora, where are you? I need you Sora!"

She had reached out and grabbed his hand in her deathly cold fingers so hard that it hurt. "But I love you more than he does. I love all of the dead. Come, cross over. Rest."

He had been so close to giving in, letting her voice lull him into that never-ending sleep. Then he heard another voice. One he loved.

"Please save Riku. I love him too much, almost selfishly. My request is selfish Goddess. I don't want him to leave me."

"That's not selfish! I don't want to leave you either Sora!"

"If he were to leave us, if he were to leave me… I would run myself through with his own sword to join him in the afterlife. This world doesn't hold any enchantment without him."

"No! I'm not worth ending yourself over!"

"And, if it must be I will give my life for his. He is twice the General I shall ever be. I will always be the little boy, the younger brother of the future king. I have no real value to our country."

"Sora… No…"

"So, please, don't let Riku leave us. Don't let him leave me. And don't make this pouring out of my soul in vain. I have revealed secrets that I've kept buried for so long. Please. Just, please."

"… I love you so much Sora…"

Then a dazzling light pierced the darkness. The dark temptress loosened her crushing grip and screamed. He looked up to see the beautiful Goddess cutting the strings that ran from the Fate's fingers with a sword made of what seemed to be pure light. The Death Goddess screeched again and fled, trailing a fine black smoke behind her.

"Thank you Goddess!"

She shook her head. "It was Sora."

Then he opened his eyes; saw Sora on his knees, his face covered. Then Xemnas and Vexen had lifted him and taken him away to the healing rooms.

Sora had come in almost instantly and just stared at him, tears running down his face.

"Riku!" he had cried, the name ripping from his throat before the sobs started and he threw himself at Riku, burying his face in his chest.

Riku smiled wryly. The tearful confession he knew had been about to come was cut off because while Sora was calming down enough to say what he had wanted to hear for so long his stomach had lurched and he had vomited (quite neatly if he could say so himself) into one of those annoying wilting potted palms.

Way to ruin the moment.

But he was confident that there would be another moment. If Sora didn't tell him by the time Roxas had left for the Jungle then he would tell him himself.

Just as he had finished his train of thought Sora popped his head around the door.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with a gentle smile, sitting on the end of Riku's bed.

Riku went pale with a green tinge. "You smell like chicken," he managed to say before grabbing the bucket beside his bed.

* * *

_I hope you liked this poor offering._

_Chapter Six is being glared at and written. I will try and post it before the end of February. And if I don't then… I don't know. Seka-chan will probably deprive me of cake for a month or something along those lines._


	7. Chapter 6

_Gah! I am so sorry for not writing this chapter sooner! I hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy new year! School has been MANIC! I've been unable to keep up… And to everyone who reviewed thank you. Thank you so dang much. You make writing this a whole lot easier._

_Okay, the stuff in this story is going to get a little darker. I've been playing around with the more serious themes and from here on things will be a little dark but they will get better. The rating may or may not go up depending on whether I get up the courage to write that sort of thing… Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy._

_Oh, I apologize for any spelling errors in this, my spell check system has given up on me and won't work anymore... Grrr_

_**Disclaimer: **__Me? Own the characters? I wish… _

* * *

"A magic duck? Demyx, please tell me you are joking," Roxas said with a deadpan expression.

"But I'm not Roxas! It is said that our first chief learnt the art of the elements from a magical duck spirit that lived in the largest lake of our land!"

"Right. I see."

"And a great dog spirit taught him the importance of offensive defense!"

"I'm not exactly a warrior Demyx but I think the term offensive defense is an oxymoron…"

'Then the spirit of a mouse appeared and gave him the lessons of leadership!"

"A mouse?"

Demyx looked hurt. "Yes. A mouse. And that is why we worship animals in our culture."

It was but a day before Roxas, Axel and Demyx were to journey to the Jungle and Demyx was giving Roxas a lesson on Jungle mythology in the breezy courtyard.

Demyx spent much of his time in the courtyard sitting in the pool with the water lapping around his neck, usually singing away happily to himself. Occasionally he would haul himself out, dripping wet and trail along to the library to see Zexion. It was a strange way to pass the time but he was happy doing it.

But Zexion wasn't happy. The current state of unease forbade him from leaving the Desert to accompany the three to the Jungle. That meant after just making a close bond with Demyx he had to let him go for who knew how long. It hurt him and he was puzzled. He had never hurt without injury before.

He looked out of the window, seeing Demyx playfully splash Roxas, the water hanging like crystals in the air before succumbing to gravity and spattering over the ground and the prince.

It would be a painful goodbye.

The entrance of Namine into the Library interrupted his musings.

"Zexion. I need your advice."

He looked into those blue eyes and saw fear.

"Last night I saw them in a vision Zexion. Dark shadows crawling over the mountains. Then that writhing darkness seeped off the rocks and spread over the Desert and the sands turned red with blood. Then I saw a man who looked much like High Priest Xemnas controlling living shadows like puppets… It was frightful. Then I saw an angel, surrounded by water being saved by a phoenix."

Zexion was silent for a long time. "Are you sure it was a vision, not a simple nightmare?"

Namine looked him dead in the eye. "Zexion. This wasn't a dream."

Zexion inclined his head. "Very well. What do you think the dream meant?"

Namine hung her head in thought. "I think the shadows are the evil in the Mountain Dweller's hearts. Then the seeping off the rocks and the bloodstained sand can only mean war… And that man must be the one to lead them to battle. As for the angel and the phoenix… I really don't know."

"I have a horrible feeling that the angel and the phoenix are quite close to home…" Zexion murmured to himself.

They sat in solemn silence, the sounds of Demyx and Roxas playing in the pool penetrating the stillness of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile up in her lofty Mountains Larxene stood impatiently as Luxord dressed her. While he was fastening the silver chords that held her robe in place she turned her eyes to the entrance to the cavern where Marluxia stood silently, waiting for his next command.

"Marluxia. Get Kairi and Xion for me. Now! Go!"

He turned on his heel and left without a questioning word.

Larxene let a smirk spread across her pretty but pale face. She grabbed Luxord and stripped him of his robe, pushing him to the cushions on the floor and climbing on top of him, lowering her mouth to his ear.

"I'm going to tell you a little story Luxord," she murmured, nibbling on his pierced ear, her tongue playing with one of his earrings.

He let a small moan out but did nothing else. He hadn't been ordered to yet.

"That Desert once had a prince. He was one of the most beautiful creatures under the sun. His name was Ven. He fell in love with a fiery hot Jungle prince named Reno. Together they united the lands and peace reigned. They set up a magic, a barrier that allowed none with evil intent to pass, around the lands. But the magic only lasted while their souls were upon this world. Once they were dead and gone my ancestor Sephiroth attacked, staining their sands crimson with coppery blood and enslaving the people. However when that King Terra rose up and killed Sephiroth the Desert Dwellers took everything back."

Luxord still remained motionless as she began nipping at his neck, sucking and licking.

"I want to destroy that Desert and avenge my family. But there is a problem Luxord. Their precious Prince Roxas and his One Prince Axel are the reincarnations of Ven and Reno. Their souls are back on this earth! What's worse is that unlike Ven and Reno their culture can now bind souls together in love for eternity! Once their souls are bound forever more that barrier will materialize back and won't break down! My chance will have gone… So what should I do Luxord? What do you think?"

Luxord gasped as she pulled at his hair. "Kill them," he murmured. "Destroy them before the contract is sealed."

Larxene laughed quietly. "Good boy."

She leaned down to whisper to him again.

"You can take me now."

While Luxord entertained his mistress, Marluxia hurried through the twisting corridors dug into the mountain, heading for the prison tunnels. Any unfortunate to see him pass was instantly struck down, left lying close enough to death to see the underworld yet alive enough to wake later. Unfortunately his blood lust would have to wait. There would be plenty of lives to snatch later.

For now he had to drag the wretches from their pretty little prison.

He threw aside the guard to their cell and wrenched open the wooden door with so much force that it came away from its hinges and shattered against the rocky wall of the tunnel.

Two scraggy, grubby girls were crumpled in each other's arms against the back wall of the tiny, lightless cave. The red haired one was sobbing quietly while the raven-haired one lay in her arms, no tears, and no expression. Just a silent wish for it all to end. Only her hands, grasping at the other's back showed any sign life at all.

Marluxia managed to pull off some odd expression that was between a smirk and a sneer. "So my lovelies… Our mistress calls."

Kairi, the red haired one whimpered, wiping her eyes. Xion merely gazed flatly at him and gripped Kairi's hand in hers.

Neither would forget the scars and pain that woman and her partners had inflicted upon them.

* * *

"Uuughn," Axel groaned.

It was around sunset. He was lying in the bathing chamber, wrapped in a towel and simply sprawled across the floor. He just couldn't be bothered getting back up. The water must have been too hot…

Then he heard the door to the chamber open and someone stepped inside.

"Axel?"

He knew that voice… It was…

"Oh. Hello Roxas," he said with a grin.

Roxas was standing awkwardly in the doorway, averting his eyes and looking rather embarrassed. "Axel… Why are you lying on the floor?" Then his expression became worried. "You're not sick are you? Is it the same as Riku? Are you poisoned?"

Axel was amused by the onslaught of questions but just shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I just became disorientated for a moment. I think the heat got to me."

Roxas frowned. "But aren't you a fire element?"

"It's hot _water_ Roxas."

"Oh. Yes. I see."

There was an awkward pause.

"Axel… I rather want to take a bath…"

Axel nodded. "Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

Yet another silence. Roxas was about to kick Axel out when he remembered that in the Jungle it was perfectly normal to bathe together. Axel just didn't see how being completely undressed and trying to wash yourself in front of someone else could be discomforting. And well… He'd end up seeing him unclothed anyway at some point so… Why worry…

He stepped into the damp chamber and began filling the pool with water. He lit the candles and poured a little scented oil into the bath, the one that smelt like Ylang-ylang.

Axel rolled onto his side and watched in interest.

Roxas swallowed nervously, feeling Axel's gaze boring into him. Deciding that the quicker he was in the water the better and kicked off his sandals. Now all that was left was his linen kilt… He grasped the belt and undid it, casting it aside. Then he quickly unwrapped the cloth from around his hips, his face flushing.

Axel would be lying if he had said that he managed to keep completely cool himself. He was awed by the way the candlelight glowed on Roxas's pale skin. He took the sight in with care, wanting to remember. He memorized the basic lines of his betrothed's body from the way his ribs with just slightly visable through his flesh to the small birthmark on his left hip. It wasn't lecherous. It was perfectly normal to look at the one you loved that way.

He supposed anyway, he'd never really loved anyone before.

Roxas gently slid into the water, groaning as the soothing water lapped over him, washing away the dust and dirt of the day. The scent of the oil pulled his mind into a daze and he found himself staring at Axel, suddenly aware of how… Well sensual he looked. Propped up on one elbow, only the towel barely saving his dignity, green eyes glowing in the candlelight, damp skin with shimmering drops of water slowly rolling off him and his hair for once smooth and silky. Roxas found himself aching to stroke it.

Why was he looking at Axel like that? Prehaps he put too much oil in the bath.

He lay back and closed his eyes, trying to empty his mind of the thoughts that shouldn't be there.

Axel meanwhile smirked.

Roxas's eyes flew open when he heard a light splash and he gasped a little in surprise.

Axel had joined him in the bath.

Now Roxas's mind was going at a mile a minute. What if… _What if…_

Axel caught the younger's worried expression and rolled his eyes. "I'm not a predator Roxas. I won't do anything. I just wanted to join you."

Roxas nodded. "Alright. I trust you."

The was no noise save that of the water and the breaths of the two boys. The erotic scent of Ylang-ylang had invaded their senses, clouding their thoughts and feelings.

Axel inched over to Roxas and then laid his hands on his shoulders, Roxas squeaked but Axel began rubbing his shoulders and running his hands down his back, hitting all the right places, digging his fingers in or stroking gently. Roxas found himself melting into the touches, moaning when Axel hit a sensitive spot. It was all too perfect.

Roxas twisted around to face Axel and ran his fingers up his chest to under his chin. Then he closed the gap between them with a geniune kiss.

Perfect.

* * *

However life for Kairi and Xion wasn't so perfect.

Their story had begun at a temple. They were the first two of the three fabled Priestesses, constantly reborn into the world whenever they were needed. The third was to be Namine. They spend their time in lessons and meditation, happy with each other's company. They had become close friends in their time and were content with their lives.

However one night everything had changed. Luxord and Marluxia managed to infiltrate the temple and after binding and gagging them, they took them away to the cold mountains to be locked away.

Xion had broken first. She didn't feel anymore, she scarcely spoke and she didn't eat. Kairi still fought, still cried and still hoped. Xion merely clung to her. She needed someone to cling to.

When Larxene had first called for them they had both stood fircely until the whip cracked across their backs and the knives embedded themselves in their flesh. They had been forced to their knees, forced to swear fealty to this vile woman.

Now they stood before her, nothing except the filthy remains of the white robes they had worn in the temple to protect them from her fury.

Larxene reclined upon her cushions, smiling poisonously. Luxord had put her into a good mood.

"Well then," She began sweetly. "It's our little mice."

Xion's fingers tightened around Kairi's hand.

Larxene examined them both. "You both look dreadful. Marluxia, once I'm done with them, give them a bath for Hell's sake."

Marluxia merely nodded.

"Anyway, I suppose you want to know why I've called you yes? Well, I have a little job for you."

Kairi scowled.

"Don't look like that Honey… I mean it." Larxene said the latter in a hiss. "With your abilities I want you to gather information on the two princes Axel and Roxas. You must hide nothing from me or I'll be… Angry."

"I will not betray my Prince or my Gods!" Kairi spat.

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I think you will."

The whip cracked down…

* * *

Namine shot up from her bed, her heart crashing wildly against her chest. Her skin was clammy and her breath came in quick, raspy gasps. The pale desert moon shone through the drapes over her windows.

If that was a vision…

_"War is closer than you think. The Queen will know all. Take your Angel and Phoenix and run. Forgive Xion. Forgive Kairi."_

Who had the girls been? The one with red hair had spoken, tears cascading down her cheeks. The other had simply stood there without even aknowledging her presence. They had both been wearing the ragged remains of what appeared to be white robes. Also, to Namine's horror, the red haired one was bleeding profusely from tears over the flesh of her back.

Where they the myserious Xion and Kairi?

She sprang from her bed and raced to her parent's apartments. On her way there she took a shortcut through the courtyard. She could have sworn she saw two people in the pool, but that could be investigated later. Now, she had to save her brother.

The angel.

So if he was the angel then… Axel was the phoenix?

She stumbled slightly as she sprinted on.

* * *

Zexion and Demyx had been surprised to say the least when Namine had shot through the courtyard. She had been in such a hurry that she hadn't seen them both in the pool, much to their relief. What they were getting up to wasn't exactly child friendly…

"Do you think she saw us?" Demyx whispered from on top of Zexion.

"I don't believe so, she looked like she was in a bit of a hurry," Zexion muttered. "Now, who said you could stop?"

Demyx grinned slyly and thrust back into Zexion, making the scholar arch his back and gasp slightly.

Perhaps tonight hadn't been the best night for this, it would make tomorrow's farewell all the more painful. But the magic of joining themselves physically would last, tide them over until they saw each other again. Maybe when they did they could recreate this silvery, moonlit night, where true feelings were finally released and needs fufilled.

It had been long since Zexion had been this happy. Gazing up at his lover, watching the the expression of pleasure on his face, hearing their soft moans intertwine as they let go and released, lying in his arms when it was all over, listening to the melody he hummed, the melody that he had made just for him alone.

Demyx brushed the damp hair from Zexion's eyes and tenderly kissed his forehead.

"You're beautiful Zexion."

Zexion let a slight smile flit across his face. "You only need to look in the mirror to see beauty Demyx."

"Now I can look at it in the Library too then," Demyx said happily and nibbled at Zexion's ear.

Zexion was silent for a long time.

"I'm going to miss you badly," he eventually admitted.

Demyx removed himself from Zexion's neck and looked into the saddened eyes of the one he loved the most.

"It will be painful," he agreed. "But I'll always be thinking of you. I won't be able to forget you even if I tried."

Zexion sighed. "I won't either."

"I'll write."

There was a sad silence, broken only by the splashing of the water against their skin.

"Oh, to the Mountains with this! Zexion, I'll return. I can't, no, I _won't_ stay away. Not ever," Demyx said suddenly, fiercly.

Zexion's eyes flew to Demyx's face. "You'll come back?"

Demyx smiled. "Originally I was to stay in the Jungle once Roxas's stay was over but I couldn't. Not now I have someone to return to."

Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx, holding him close and thanking whichever deity had brought the musician to him.

* * *

Roxas was lying fast asleep, tangled in his sheets and dreams. The scent of the oils still hung around his skin and in his hair. He was tired as after his bath with Axel, Zexion had given him study to do for the rest of the evening. It had been difficult too and his head had ached slightly after completeing it.

He was rudely awoken by a pillow colliding with his head.

He was ready to smack the daylights out of his assulter when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Shh," Axel hissed. "We're leaving."

Roxas stared at him, suddenly painfully aware of his lack of attire. "Why now?"

"Namine had another vision. We need to get out of the Desert. War is coming Roxas."

Roxas's eyes widened and he scrambled out of his bed, caring not if Axel saw. He'd seen anyway.

His cheeks warmed with the thought of their bath.

Axel watched Roxas dress in the moonlight. He really was so perfect… What had Axel done to deserve one as flawless?

"Come," Axel had murmured when Roxas was done, gently taking his hand and leading him away, through the maze of corridors to the courtyard where a small group of people were waiting.

There was Cloud, Aerith, Namine, a still sick looking Riku, Sora, Tidus, an oddly damp Zexion and an equally damp Demyx.

Namine was crying quietly.

"Father!" Roxas cried. "Why are we leaving now?"

Cloud sighed. "Shortly after Namine told me of her vision, a spy from the borders returned. The Mountains are massing for an attack. You have to leave, quickly."

Aerith bit her lip then, holding back no longer grabbed her three children and held them close, her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs.

When she released them Roxas turned to Namine, who threw herself at him for a hug.

"Roxas, I know I'm not the smartest girl, and I know I annoy you with my shallow behavior but I love you. I'm so proud to have you as my brother."

Roxas had a horrible feeling that there were tears in his eyes.

Namine then turned to Sora, hugging him too.

"Direct the army well Sora. You'll bring us through."

Roxas started. Of course Sora would be leading the army! He was the general.

Sora grinned at him as Namine stepped back, the goofy smile flickering away slightly. Then he gave a military salute which Roxas returned.

Namine was then led away by Aerith. She was being sent to the safety of a temple, far away in the dunes.

Demyx sighed and turned to Zexion. "I suppose now it is my turn to say goodbye to my loved one."

Zexion gave the others a nervous glance but they were all smiling as if they'd known all along.

Then Demyx pressed his lips to Zexion's.

"I'll be back with you as soon as I can."

Axel looked Cloud in the eyes. "If my people can help in any way, let us know. We'll be ready to ride to assist at all times."

Cloud nodded. "I thank you," he said, then his face softened. "You'll make a great son-in-law."

Axel's face lit up and Roxas smiled at the expression he saw.

After Tidus and Riku had said their goodbyes they left via the back gate, riding their chocobo's towards the mysterious Jungle.

That night a princess went to do her duty, a royal general planned his strategies with his second in command, a couple was forced to part, a prince rode away with his loved one to safety and a family was split up.

And far away two girls were weeping over their unwilling betrayal.

* * *

_Okay… During Demyx and Zexion's little love scene I was kind of thinking 'oh my God, what would my Grandmother say?'_

_Heheheh, anyway, thanks for reading! The next chapter may be a little wait but not as long as this one was!_

_Have a great day!_


	8. Chapter 7

_So, after vanishing for a year, here it is. The seventh chapter of this madness, after a year, a name change and an invasion of horrible sock monsters. I'm sorry it got left for so long. The chapter is terribly short too because I'm getting back into writing this again... And I think I may just rewrite the fic in whole because I'm not exactly happy with it... But, enjoy this snippet and then I'll have a chapter of the usual length out by next month, hopefully._

_

* * *

_

The desert is barren. It's dry and harsh, quite happy to dehydrate your body and wrap it to lie in its sands forever. At the same time, it is beautiful. The hills of sand, the monuments to the Gods, the occasional oasis and the small towns and villages wove together to create something almost perfect.

Axel had admired the land, so very different from his own but at the same time missed the trees and lakes of his own home keenly.

"Sand!" Demyx cried. "I tire of sand!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "And I tire of hearing you whine!"

Axel stretched out across the sand that Demyx was so fed up of. "And I'm just tired!" he laughed and pretended to snore.

Demyx laughed and Roxas groaned.

After days of travel they were nearing the jungle. They were dirty, tired and, with the exception of Axel, grumpy. Roxas was used to traveling with more people, better food and accommodation. His temper had become rather short and the other two were being careful not to incite the rage of the young prince. Demyx however, was also beginning to succumb to feelings of boredom and irritation.

The few bodyguards they had were grimly professional and Axel had long ago given up trying to entice them to join them in songs or games. He had also lost a small sum of money to Demyx from betting that he could make one of them laugh.

"Have you ever seen the river Roxas?" Axel asked, picking himself back up off the sand and swinging back into the saddle.

"No," Roxas said bluntly, trying to persuade his chocobo to stay still.

"Oh. Well it's very…" Axel trailed off at the expression on his betrothed's face. "Nice."

There was silence for the next few hours, Axel occasionally piping up with something to say but always trailing away to quiet. The dust of the road was depressing to all.

"What's that?" Roxas asked suddenly. He could hear a strange noise. It rushed, it roared. It sounded like Sora had left the bath running only much louder. It was a sound he'd never heard in his life.

Axel grinned. "It's the river! We're almost there!"

Demyx sat up in his saddle from his previous hunched over, dejected posture. "Water!" He cried blissfully, his whole face lighting up in delight. "Please Axel, we must stop to bathe, please!"

Axel scrunched up his nose, but the look of intrigue on Roxas's face and the excitement dancing in Demyx's eyes convinced him.

"Fine. We'll find a place with no current and set up for the night. I'm not having either of you swept away by the tides."

Demyx threw his arms in the air and cheered, the weariness he'd worn before vanishing in an instant.

Roxas smiled slightly. Axel's heart did a flip and he returned the smile with a cheeky grin.

"Come then!" He called and spurred the chocobo on towards the river.

Roxas was astounded. This was… Amazing. He'd never seen so much water in his whole life.

They had set up camp on the bank of the river, or more like a pool that was calmer and slightly offside from the main thing. Green grass struggled to grow from the sand and the reflection of the sun off the water dazzled his eyes. Demyx was already in the water, having leapt from his chocobo and dived in, splashing around and gesturing for Roxas to join him. Roxas approached the edge of the water gingerly, Axel looking on from the bank.

"But Demyx… What if there's _fish _in there?" He asked uncertainly.

Demyx fixed him with an odd look. "Pardon?"

"What if one touches my leg? It will be all… Slimy."

Axel burst out laughing. Demyx fell backwards into the water from laughing so hard. Roxas looked cross.

"Oh hush. I've never been swimming in water that isn't clean," he said irritably.

"You've probably upset them all and made them swim away my Prince," Demyx said jokingly, splashing Roxas. "Come, come, no more talk of the fishies."

Roxas dredged up all of his dignity and stepped into the water, determinedly pushing all thoughts of slimy fish to the back of his mind. It was cool and clear and very pleasant after the past few days of sand and sweat. It was peaceful to wade about and examine the plants that had forced their way up through the sand and listen to the sound of the water. Or it was until Demyx tackled him under the water, soaking his kilt and making him yelp. Under the surface it was silent with the echoes of Demyx's laughter muffled by the water. Then he surfaced, the sudden switch from muffled silence to harsh sound almost unpleasant.

Then he pushed Demyx in as revenge.

Axel watched them wrestle in the water pensively. He would like to join them but the idea of that much water made him shudder. He was concerned. They were a fairly small party. Why had there been no opposition from the Mountains? Not that he was ungrateful for the lack of enemy agents but it seemed almost too easy. Surely Larxene would jump at the chance to pick them off…

He beckoned a guard over.

"Scout around will you? The lack of Mountain agents worries me."

The man saluted and gathered two others to go with him. Axel frowned. The guards… No… Couldn't be.

"Roxas!" He called suddenly.

Roxas looked up, innocently holding Demyx's head under the water. "Yes?" He asked, letting Demyx surface.

"Could you come here for a moment?"

Roxas looked puzzled but obliged, clambering out of the water, the soaking linen of his kilt plastered to his thighs. Axel couldn't help but admire the sight. The linen was slightly see-through.

"Is something amiss?" Roxas asked, sitting beside Axel, careful not to sit too close or too far away.

"The guards. Do you know them?" Axel asked in a low voice.

"Of course. I know all the bodyguards, they've been around for most of my life," Roxas replied.

"Are you sure?"

Roxas looked at the guards carefully. The blood drained from his face.

"I've never seen these men before in my life, they aren't the same men as those we set out with."

Axel grimaced. "I was wondering why no Mountain agents had come. They must have come in the night…"

Roxas was frozen to the spot. "What should we do?"

Axel bit his lip and thought hard. "Get Demyx. Just stay in the water… I'm going to try something. Demyx can protect you in the water."

"But-," Roxas began.

Axel shoved him away. "Go. Now!" His eyes blazed. It was an order and it was expected that it be followed. Roxas nodded and fled back to the water.

Axel licked his lips and crept up behind the guard…


End file.
